Naruto: Origins
by Mastur Cheef
Summary: Modern AU, No guns, demons presneted in a different way. Naruto has no idea who he is, watch as he tries to find out who, and what he is, things are not as they seem in this interpratation.
1. Chapter 1

**SHROUDED IN MYSTERY CAN NARUTO NAVIGATE HIS WAY THROUGH A MAZE OF LIES AND BLOOD, CAN HE FIND HAPPINESS?**

**MAJOR TIMELINE 1:**

**AN: This is a modern AU to some degree, there are no guns. There are some key differences and I have added a timeline for you, the reader to try and deduce his or her own differences. **

**Pairings: mostly undecided comment for what you want but this fic is mostly pre-meditated**

**Act 1: Chapter 1: Baptized in fire.**

3000BE- Rikudo Sennin founds Ninjutsu

1AE- Tokugawa Empire falls and world heads into a dark age of constant war

1746AE- Konohagakure No Sato founded

1754AE- Kyuubi no Yoko killed and essentially dislodged from our plane of existence, by Senju, Uchiha, and Uzushiogakure forces. Time of weakness then starts the 1st Shinobi World War.

1827AE-2nd SWW stops for 7 years then the 3rd SWW begins, time of great destruction

1888AE- Long period of piece is broken by oil becoming a great commodity and the rise of Suna throws balance out of whack leads to 4th SWW

1940AE- 4TH SWW urged by allies in Iwa and Kusa Konoha joins the War after a surprise attack by naval and airborne forces from Kiri on Kiyoshi Harbor in annexed Wave Country. The war ends with the invasion of the 3rd island of the Kiri by Konoha.

1976AE- Kumo is trying to preempt war with Konoha, but not directly as to not break the Peace treaty, so instead destroys what was Uzushiogakure.

1982AE-92- 5th SWW Konoha under Hiruzen a Kiri Theater survivor is forced to enter the war against the Kumo and Iwa, Minato Namikaze is the first Shinobi to be given SSS rating in bingo book since 3rd SWW. Konoha depends on this man greatly and he eventually ends the war by assassinating the Godaime Tsuchikage.

1996AE- Night of Ebony Flames ravages Konoha, many die including Minato Namikaze, and Naruto is born.

2006AE- Sarutobi discovers Minato's lost heir, keeps it a secret only he knows.

2008AE- Naruto enters employment in the Konoha Military system.

_2006 August 16__th__- Sarutobi's Journal_

_Today was rather eventful. I decided to go with Asuma and Ren today for a stroll in the city._ _It was rather uneventful. Until we heard this yelling and a man sprinting through the crowd headed in our direction. The man was a baker by the looks of his soiled aprin. The baker wasn't what caught my interest though it was what the, or rather who the baker was yelling at. He was yelling at a boy, and not any boy it looked almost exactly like Minato. Except one glaring difference Minato never had whiskers. The boy was caught by Asuma singlehandedly and he managed to play peacemaker in between the child and the baker, the child was obviously poor he was missing the baby fat that most children have. Asuma said that he shouldn't steal the boy said okay but he had clearly had this conversation before, and was merely walking through actions pre-recorded, the baker said this was not the first time by a long-shot. I tuned out at this point and turned to the child. I dispelled my henge and was greeted with a plethora of bows of curtsey and mutterings of Hokage-sama. The boy just stared at me though he seemed to be contemplating something when suddenly he says in a non-chalant tone._

"_You are the Hokage? You're Sarutobi Hiruzen? Kami no Shinobi? Wow time has not been kind I guess."_

_I thought it was hysterical but the other civilians looked at him in shock so I leaned over and said "What is your name boy?" _

_He said Naruto. Naruto I'm almost certain that this boy is a trap or actually Naruto Minato's child. We have a little conversation in a little café I invited him into, just me and him, Asuma had seen something in the child and knew that family time was over and took Ren and decided to go to do something with his Jounin friends. The boy is an Homeless orphan who usually hides in a brothel in the ghetto, ah excellent place to raise a child, not that I helped, I can already feel the guilt growing in my stomach, although it's not my fault at all._

_After our conversation I signaled my OMI guards to come out and follow Naruto and if they can get a blood sample. Of course they can and do; ugh I have some serious decisions to make. Do I make an announcement? Do I trust this boy? Do I turn him into a SPARTAN? The last one is so tempting, if he has an ounce of Minato's Brilliance…_

_No._

_No, I won't do that one day I will meet Minato in the next world and I want to be able to hold my head high._

_Another final thing, what did my worrisome student do to Kushina? The doctor's never noticed a difference in the child so I don't know._

_Ugh, the headache just arrived. I can't think anymore tonight._

_Entry End-_

_August 17__th__,_

_W ell the results are back is that a good thing or a bad thing I don't know._

_What I do know well, it's worrisome. The test came back positive it seems he is there child. But and it is a big but. He has more than twice the chromosomes that a human has. I believe the agent who briefed me said it was called poly-ploidy or something like that-no child has ever survived it, well human child that is. Then it made me think about Orochimaru and his abducting Kushina while she was pregnant. Orochimaru was a Naga Hanyou what if- what if he was making more Hanyou._

_I have a biased towards demons, didn't like fighting them on the islands didn't and don't to this day trust them. They are Barbarians, ruthless intuition driven demons, they care only for the betterment of themselves, they don't care how many people they back stab as long as they survive. Maybe I am being bitter. There is a legend that Demon's can't lie, I don't know if that is true. I do know that hanyou can and do, a lot if necessary._

_So I'll go out on a limb and say he is a hanyou okay that was squared away and easy right, nope. It doesn't match any Oni DNA profiles, not the Hanyou ones either. Those whisker marks could be cat related hanyou's usually have traits that separate them from the rest of us. Physically, and Mentally. Maybe he was one of the rare recessive miscellaneous types. Ones that have no animal backing, in a way that makes it like a Kekkai Genkai. Not that I will acknowledge it like that._

_None of this really matters I am going to give Naruto a chance to become a Shinobi he seemed like he could appreciate some money and maybe just somebody._

_I'll have Crow watch over him. Hm yes I like that. _

_Entry End-_

_October 10__th__,_

_That time of the year again, this year definitely has a silver lining even if I am the only one who knows._

_Ugh I need some funnier friends, the council is starting to really anger me, and their arrogance knows no bounds._

_But Crow came to me today with Naruto's status report; he had been taught to read and was quite proficient. He also had shown great interest in becoming a Shinobi. Good, not like he had much of a choice. He also has apparently been taking a job of being a bit of a bouncer outside of a brothel; the child is most certainly humorous._

_Jiraiyas in town to give me his report he'll probably stumble into the office tomorrow slam the folder down and walk out, binge drinking moron. But he is like a son to me. Minato was like a son to him, would I be so miserable if I lost him? No I don't think so I would drown myself in tobacco and paperwork. Also I have a blood family unlike him._

_Should I tell Jiraiya? Certainly. Will I?_

_No, no not yet at least._

_Entry End-_

_January 11__th__,_

_Another report from Crow, apparently Naruto had to kill a drunk man for his little bouncer job. But that's not it no he actually changed according to Crow. His chakra changed he also gave off a growling noise when the man attacked him and had him in a hold. He promptly threw the man off of him and his eyes, dilated and crimson mind you darted around the room looking for his knife he found received it and plunged it into the man's throat. The transformation in a summary was: increased chakra that was powerful and not like a cat hanyou's, White lengthened hair, Red Dilated eyes, and apparently increased speed._

_Crow was so startled he didn't even stay once the transformation stopped to see the reaction or if he just passed out he apologized but it was okay he couldn't off done anything anyway with all those people around. I guess I'll give Naruto a visit tomorrow; maybe I should give him a gift._

_What would he like?_

_Maybe a technique, he is a fuuton and a Katon type. Hmm maybe a Katon and a high quality kunai for his fuuton training?_

_Entry End-_

_August 17__th__,_

_It has been one year since I first met Naruto he has made some leaps and bounds over the past year and tonight I had him over for dinner with the family. Most of the time he just stared at the house and furniture like it was a miracle or wonder. I told Asuma to watch out because Naruto can 'take' things if no one is watching him. During the course of the meal he was fine except that he used the same fork and knife for everything I think the concept of a soup spoon and a desert spoon was too much for his young, punk mind. I gave him another set of kunai knifes he says that his switch blade is 'cooler'. I asked him if he can throw a switch blade he just glared and said throwing is for losers._

_I wish that at least Kushina was alive she would love this child so much. I want to keep him close but I can't. I can't do that to much it could tip off the council or even worse foreigners. At least I tell myself that's why. Honestly I don't trust him; I can't not now not ever. The worst part is he trusts me and tells me in a way that kills me on the inside, with just a smile. He definitely has His smile._

_Entry End-_

_September 11__th__, _

_Normal day, have had a lot of those as of late. Is it a good thing?_

_Entry End-_

_September 17__th__,_

_Well the normal complacency has ended. The Kazekage was just killed. By his own assistant too! Sounds like Danzo would be great friends with this man. Also Orochimaru has been up to something in the greenbelt, that's never good I hope he doesn't do anything to big that place, finally has peace. It deserves it even if it is only temporary._

_Entry End-_

_October 10__th__, _

_Naruto had his second birthday today I got him a couple of books and a Kevlar vest. Ohh did I mention that books are by his dad, oh the irony. He said thank you for the books and said he loved the vest; he has become a lot more uh civilized for lack of a better word as of late. Asuma got him a Fuuton technique and apparently crow got him a jutsu too he seemed so happy, so innocent, so fragile. I've decided that I will eventually have to drop the act and tell him, tell him everything._

_With any luck he will have become mature enough so he doesn't do something he will regret. But back to the positive and present Naruto is going to be put on a team in two weeks. I've decided to put him on team 7 with Uchiha Obito as sensei. Hopefully he won't notice or ask questions; even if he does I can politely ask him to shut the fuck up or just have him chase circles. His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke, who with any luck will turn out like Itachi has, a well rounded and not completely introverted Uchiha, I might consider Itachi for a candidate if he can get a lot better, it would do wonders for the political system and would probably break a lot of Barriers._

_The last team member is a civilian girl who wants to be a medic. She is the daughter of a combat pharmaceutical company's CEO. She has great chakra control and is very smart. She won't be like Tsunade but then again I don't need her to be, she needs to be the peacemaker._

_Another team, team 8 I believe is under Asuma he has the famed ino-shika-chou trio. That combination is a tricky one, it has great potential but it seems so limited by their comfort with each other none of the other teammates will really push themselves, and each other. Complacency, one of a ninja's worst enemies. That's it for the general Shinobi system this year, there are more people going into solo or group PMC work, and a ton of people going into the KMP. But that's not the last of my genin problems. A 4 man squad came back today from Otafaku Gai today with two people, never a good thing. Apparently they got separated, and some Yakuza hired a minor bull Oni it killed the other two genin, the last one survived. The last one will probably hate Oni for the rest of her life, not that I blame her I would too if I was in her position…. She must be having serious survivor's guilt right about now._

_The survivor…Her name is Akumi Terumi. She is a distant relative of the current Mizukage Mei Terumi. She sadly only has Yoton but an extremely powerful version; maybe she will be able to use all three types of yoton, as unlikely as that is, her relative Mei can only use lava, and rubber techniques. Speaking of Mei, just how powerful is the current Mizukage? Two offensive elemental bloodline limits, dear Kami! She could likely kill me, maybe Jiraiya even._

_I need to retire soon._

_Entry End-_

**AN: So all critisim is accepted as always, Also I want to have my techniques named in Japanese but I don't have a dictionary and haven't been able to find an English to romanji translator so if you guys have a secret romanji translator let me in.**

**Also I'm pretty sure that if I get even a couple reviews per chapter I'll go pretty far because I have an actual syllabus-plan-thing for this fic, my first fic just popped into my cerebellum and I just said oh what the hell. Not a good idea. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Origins**

**Arc I: Chapter II: Enter Uzumaki Naruto!**

**AN: Well first real chapter, mostly just introductions and maybe a little foreboding, if I feel cheeky. Enjoy.**

**Date: October 20****th****, 2008 Location: Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato**

'Shit I'm gonna be late at this rate.' Uzumaki Naruto our hero of the story is was currently freaking out, why you might ask? Ohh just late by 20 minutes late for what could arguably be the most important day of his life. Today he would become a ninja, Sarutobi-jiji promised. He wondered if he really could he hadn't really gotten any formal training, whether from a ninja clan or the academy. He was self taught, he was self sustained. The only thing he had taken for free from anybody since he could remember was Sarutobi-jiji, and even then he didn't really have a choice. 'You can't really say no to the Hokage' said one of the nice ladies in the brothel.

So what he had accepted jiji's offer. He was doing everything himself well at least that's what he told himself, and he was actually mostly right. He had accepted the gifts that Sarutobi had given him and he had spent every waking moment reading working and training for the past two years, ever since the man had entered his life. But he fully intended to work of those depts. No matter how small or pity.

It was probably in the strange and mostly out of place sense of pride he had. He couldn't stand pity, he had no idea why either. Pity was the best thing in the world for most marginalized people, it represented help, and maybe hope. It came in many forms, people putting money in a panhandler's hat, people giving to charities; it came in the form of soup kitchens. Charity, which was something that Naruto couldn't quite rap his head around. People giving their stuff, or money to other people, people who you don't even know! He hadn't earned much in his life but what he did earn with his own money, money he had worked for oh, and those few things meant the world to him.

He quickly glanced at the mirror checking to see if he looked presentable. He didn't have many clothes and the nicest article, was probably the only pair of unblemished jeans he had the ones he currently had on. He had a black sports jacket with white stripes running down the sleeves, over a pragmatic white undershirt, in a word his outfit was pragmatic. That would be a way to describe most of the stuff Naruto had, hell it wouldn't be to wrong to say that was actually becoming a major part of his just forming outlook on life. While he didn't like getting cheap stuff all the time he didn't have a problem with it, except when that masked man would come in to give him tips and see him looking through an old newspaper for coupons and he would just laugh or make some comment. Goddamn Crow-teme.

'Well I look presentable.' Our protagonist thought as he ran into his bedroom section of his studio apartment he grabbed large combat pouch strapped it to his belt and jumped out of hi window, headed to the Military compound.

"Shit, gonna be late gonna be late." Naruto chanted to himself in a factual and maybe a little worried tone.

He jumped out his window onto, the overhead banister for the store on his complex's first floor and catapulted away, jumping from wall to roof from roof to wall all the way until he came to the epicenter of Konoha, the Military Complex. The military complex was actually not one but actually a myriad of buildings all grouped together, and inside this complex was what was suppose to be the world's greatest military force. Well that's what people in Konoha would say, Kumo technically has more troops and Kiri has a bigger navy, and both Iwa and Suna had more advanced equipment. But Konoha seemed to have one thing that always pulled through in the end. Teamwork. The clans of Konoha could usually put aside petty differences and focus on the bigger picture; they could put away their miniscule differences and become one efficient machine of destruction.

People from other nations seemed to know this better than the people of Konoha, and they should they had seen the destruction that a balanced Konoha squad could do they had tasted their steel. But the clans forgot what they could accomplish together, they forgot far too fast almost immediately after the wars were over they were back to who should get a promotion and squabbling over whatever they might do to increase their families holdings.

He remembered when jiji had told him that he should listen to a council meeting after he had asked the elder why he had his head in his hand and why he was dropping copious amounts of Advil. Sarutobi had recorded the next meeting and had watched as Naruto sat there silent for over an hour listening to the adults bickering in a fashion that reminded him of their children. Naruto had asked what they were arguing over, Sarutobi said they were contesting the equality of influence in the KMP that each of the participating clans had. Naruto had simply said 'huh so there arguing over who's in charge? Isn't that your job?' Sarutobi got a kick out of that and said he wished he was leader of Kumo instead he wouldn't have to deal with the stupid political system.

Naruto was then quite confused he didn't understand the complex checks and balances of the clan system, jiji had promptly told him that if he was going to be a successful Shinobi he needed to understand the system and Naruto had begrudgingly used some of his income to buy a book on the Konoha and HI no Kuni political system. He had never finished the book, he never would either it was too much the lameness of the book was corrupting him he had told Crow-teme.

But enough reminiscing he had an academy graduation to find. He saw to guard at what looked like a roadblock and decided it was worth a shot.

"Hey you two in the booth, yeah would either of you have any idea where the academy graduation is?" Naruto asked the two men on guard duty.

"Have you no respect boy, I am an Uchiha bow before me and my greatness!" One of the two means stated before getting slapped on the head by the other.

"Izumo if you're going to play Uchiha then dye your hair black, change your hair style, and draw stress lines oh and most importantly never smile. And seriously don't play that joke on people we don't know, ok so kid what do you need again?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes "where is the graduation, you know the ones for new genin." The guard who wasn't joking around inhaled and brought his hand up in a feigned offense.

"Why kid there is no reason to be so snarky, but okay I suppose it is my job to tell, I guess I'll do just that you see that building down there, the gray symmetrical one with a shitload of windows and a massive Kanji in the center of the building?"

The man said pointing towards the previously mentioned building. "Yep thanks a ton see you around." Naruto yelled as he ran in the direction of the Academy.

"Kotetsu you know if he was graduating he would probably know where the Academy was, right?" The previously mentioned Izumo said.

"Yep."Kotetsu said without even looking up from the Smartphone he had in his hand.

Location: Military Academy 1

"Room 13, room 13 where are you?" Naruto said to himself as he scanned the hallway, the nice secretary lady at the door had been nice and pretty informed as she told him where the room was before he even asked.

"There you are you teme." Naruto said to himself as he lunge-walked to the newly discovered door.

He opened the door to find a normal looking classroom complete with rising terrace like rows of desks. In these Rows where in the back people he identified as the teachers- the new sensei's but as he looked back to the children he saw the children he saw that there where to many adults the ratios didn't match. So now who are they Parents I guess, he walked up a couple of steps and took a seat next to a boy who was sitting up particularly straight and had on a dark tunic. As soon as he sat the boy said "I wouldn't do that."

"Huh why not?" the Naruto inquired genuinely curious.

"You'll see, but I guess she isn't here yet we still have 10 minutes till the teams are named."The raven haired boy stated.

"Huh I thought I was-never mind." Naruto stated before he put the few pieces together _'Jiji you Manipulative bastard.' _Ever since Naruto had started to read adult novels as jiji had called them he had called everyone who didn't tell the whole truth and nothing but the truthhe would call them manipulative and some vulgarity. Sarutobi thought it was hysterical, but said he introduced non-ninja reading too early to Naruto.

Among other non-ninja things Sarutobi had given Naruto was the apartment- which he was going to pay the old man back for, his TV, a couple of blankets and sheets and a collection of the James Bond movies. He said he regretted the movies part, for he had to have the Talk with Naruto.

Naruto knew what sex was how could he not he was a bouncer at a brothel, but he never really knew what was happening in those dirty rooms or what the normal result of sex was, babies. All in all it created more problems with his job and he had gotten slapped pretty good when he asked, where one of the prostitutes how many children she had.

Suddenly the door flew open and a young looking blonde with a long flowing ponytail walked up the stairs until she was standing right next to Naruto, then nothing. A man with an eerily similar ponytail walked up right besides her, passed her without saying anything and went to sit in the back. Then the girl just stood and looked at Naruto. The boy sitting next the blond just snickered and chuckled a bit.

About 30 seconds passed and Naruto was starting to worry so he poked her arm and said"Hey lady, you ok, are you all their?"

He heard a feminine…..bark from the back followed by someone's course voice semi-yelling "Ha-ha Inoichi, your pup just got stood up by some kid and now she looks pissed!"

Naruto looked at the blonde girl next to him who had a scowl on her face and was obviously seething in her anger said "Excuse me you are in my seat can you move."

Not really a question, definitely more of a statement. "Uhh no. I was here first as childish as it sounds, but I'm not moving."

The blonde just looked at him and huffed "Heh when I'm in charge of the, I&T division you're going to be very sorry."

She turned around and left to go find a different seat the boy next to him asked why didn't you move, Ino is a clan heir, and she usually sits here, Hey come to think of it who are you I haven't seen you in the academy."

"Yeah I don't go hear I'm just here to get my team and headband." Naruto said with almost zero tone.

Sasuke wanted to ask but decided not to as this newcomer was becoming an enigma far too fast for his liking. Suddenly a man with an olive green vest and his hair done in a ponytail walked in and walked up to the podium and announced, "Excuse me everyone will you please quite down the Hokage is going to come in a minute and list the teams, so please be patient."

**Naruto's FOV**

I put my head down and close my eyes thinking of what I should do if something happens. I know nothing is going to happen but I always get uncomfortable around this many people in a situation like this.

'_This whole situation is so weird.' _I think to myself. I'm not exactly a people person, at all. I believe Jiji said that due to me having something I am an introverted and extroverted person in extremes. He said that I can be very expressive and amiable sometimes but very quite at others.

'_Ugh Jiji hurry up.'_

Suddenly the door opened and all talking ceased with in a second as a man in red and white traditional robes made his way to the podium. He took of his hat, an awesome hat might I add.

"Well hello everyone how is everybody today?" inquired my surrogate grandfather. After receiving a massive in unison response of 'Arigatou Hokage-Sama how are you?' and one out of place 'Great Jiji I'm simply peachy.' Courtesy of me, He decided that he should probably just read the names and get on with it.

I tuned out for a second and then I heard my name called.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke… you are all on General Purpose team 7 under Jounin Uchiha Obito."

'_Hm two Uchiha and a Haruno. Haruno, Haruno….. Hey that's the name of one of those big firms in the business district I see when I go to Jiji's place. She-yeah Sakura it's most likely a she and I'll go out on a limb and say that she is the girl a few rows down who has pink hair. The two Uchiha will be interesting well at least I Know that I will be able to improve my Katon.'_

"Team will be made up of….." I spaced out and tried to get some sleep although I know that it is in vain.

After Jiji is done with his speech the Jounin come up and call their teams up indivually, eventually a man in a black Jounin vest and aviators on walked up to the podium and said. "Uh, okay I'm Obito Uchiha and I'm team 7's sensei…. But you already knew that… Okay then, Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and….Uzumaki Naruto? Yeah you're with me let's go. Meet me outside by the fountain ASAP." The man in the glasses said somewhat strangely as if he was put off.

Naruto quickly walked out of the room found the nearest stair case and promptly exited the building. He walked out the door to see that the man, his sensei was already standing their conversing with a brown haired woman, and a man with strange silver hair. He walked over and the group immediately turned and the woman gasped.

"Told you Kakashi, you owe me 500 ryo." The Uchiha said in a smug manner.

The other man simply sighed and said "Rin, hon. you heard me and Obito's bet, which raises the question who's side where you on? Did want me to lose my money?"

The woman didn't respond and seemed to be in another world as she stared at Naruto like he was growing a third eye on his forehead. She snapped out of her gaze and walked over to Naruto and Bent down a bit to get on eye level with him and said "Hey little rookie what is your name?" in a rather gentle yet mocking fashion.

"Oi, lady I don't know who think you are but you are not talking to me like a child recruit or not!" the boy yelled at the woman who was startled by the outburst just started laughing and said "well you are gutsy, that's always a good virtue, well why don't you tell us what you're name is, okay?" she asked in the same mockingly sweet voice as she had before.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and what might yours be?" He said as he gestured to the three adults.

The three elders looked at each other then obito just mouthed the word 'later' and received an almost unnoticeable nod from both of the adults, then the one with grey hair said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, this lovely lady right here" he said pointing to Rin who blushed a tiny bit "is my wife Rin Hatake, and the moron behind me is Obito Uchiha he is your sensei but Rin and I might be helping out every once in a while so Don't worry there is still hope." The masked man said as both of his eyes turned to crescents and he jerked his head in the Uchiha's direction.

"Okayyyy, where is the rest of the team obito-sensei?" the blond inquired.

As if on que the boy Naruto was sitting next to in the class and the pink haired girl walked out of the academy. The ebony haired child walked up to Obito and asked "So when do we start training, Oji-san?" the elder Uchiha said "Not old, you spoiled brat and don't call me that in public 'especially not with my ex-teammates around, and training will begin when I say so, so after we introduce ourselves."

The man in aviators turned around and said "My name is Obito Uchiha and I'll be your sensei. We are going to do this introduction thing old school so I'll give you an example and go first. My name is Obito Uchiha, I am almost 30 years old, and I like explosions, Icha-Icha, and Rin. Things I dislike are Kakashi, Oni, and Hatake, My dream is for Rin to dump Kakashi and admit her undying love to me!" The Man said most of his speech staring at his former teammates who just snorted back.

"My name is Rin Hatake; my age is none of your business. My likes are Kakashi, children-most children, and helping a person, that's why, I'm a combat medic or rather was, my dislikes when Obito acts like a jackass, and Icha-Icha. My dream, I guess have a family with someone, hint-hint."

Kakashi Didn't respond to his wife's subtle hints said my name is "Kakashi Hatake, my likes include Rin among other things my dislikes, I suppose idiots and Obito when he ogles my wife. My dreams are to find out what happened all those years ago on October tenth." Everybody looked solemn on the mention of that day. Obito and Rin knew that the day itself had been a cruel reminder that the world can flip on you at any time. They had lost a man who had been like a father they had lost a woman who had been like a mother to them it was a day that was almost a taboo.

After observing the elder trios distress and sadness Naruto thought he would try his hand at breaking the ice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like learning new thing especially new techniques, explosions and James Bond movies, oh also I like the nice lady at the brothels, oh oh and money I like money. Things I dislike probably drunk people, paying rent and police officers. My dream is to become the greatest Ninja who has ever lived!" Everyone stared at him then obito let out a stifled chuckle so did Sasuke and Rin, sakura just giggled then the apparent damn burst and they all as if in synch broke into hysterical laughter, well everyone except Kakashi who was just looking at Naruto in a calculating manner as if having a soliloquy in his head.

Once the laughter died down and obito wiped the tear from his eye he said he was sorry which was followed by everyone else who had laughed at his dream. Kakashi was still just standing there staring arms crossed leaning against a trashcan before he said "I have no doubt you can do it Naruto I can tell you are very special person." His teammates just stared while Obito let out a chuckle and said "Kakashi that was mean, sarcasm isn't very nice and now you have to apologize." Obito waited for the Apology but it didn't come.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of Naruto when he said "The last Uzumaki I knew was a hell of a ninja, and even if you aren't related I know, I just know by simply looking at you that you are special so I guess I'll go out on a limb and say I have an iota of faith that you can become a great Shinobi." Rin and Obito exchanged a look and the topic was dropped immediately, Then Rin said "How about you go sweet heart?"

The Pink haired girl said "My name is Sakura Haruno I like Medical Jutsu and learning I suppose, I don't like Ino, and idiots. My dream, my dream is to become a medical ninja, one the likes of which have not been seen since Tsunade Senju!" Rin smiled and said that she would help her and that she liked her attitude.

Sasuke noticed he was the last one and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I am the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, My likes are few and include my clan and becoming stronger. My dislikes are those who seek to hurt people close to me and my older brother when he is being a jerk. My dream is to become either head of the OMI branch on Konoha's Military or become a Lieutenant for the KMP." Naruto simply scoffed, at the mention of KMP and muttered something like 'hand-cuff toting bastards'.

"Well now that that's settled we will all meet here tomorrow and then go train, oh and it'll be a long and hard day so eat a big breakfast." Obito stated as he smiled at his new pupils. He turned to His ex teammates and lipped 'Jounin Lounge Now.' And with that everyone went their own way.

**Jounin Lounge-KM Building 13**

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito walked over to a table in the corner and looked around, there were a good amount of Ninjas in the room and everyone was pretty quiet, "Shit" obito said quietly "There aren't enough drunk or loud people here we cannot talk about what I want to talk about in a place like this."

"What is so secretive that we can't talk about it in front of our own comrades"? Asked Rin but the fact that she was practically whispering betrayed her words.

Kakashi just looked at Obito and said I agree with obito we should go someplace new too, we need to go someplace discreet, Anko was spurting on and on about this place in Hibachi Square, it sounded pretty seedy and out of the way let's go."

The trio descended from the roof tops and landed on the concrete alleyway and walked out as if nothing had happened. They quickly found the place named the Roaring Dragon walked into the building and quickly got seated. After they ordered their drinks Rin broke the uneasy silence that had been growing for the greater part of half an hour "Okay what the fuck is going on inside you two's heads?"

Obito spoke first "Something's not right Rin, that blonde kid something doesn't add up. Actually scratch that nothing adds up."

"What? Are you serious Obito, what because he has blonde hair and blue eyes that his last name is Uzumaki that he is sensei's son? Get real Obito, get freaking real I saw Naruto, the real Naruto, Sensei's Naruto, yeah you know that one I saw the body I helped in the autopsy he is dead okay the kid is dead." Rin shot back becoming more and more angry, yet her rage seemed to be more melancholic as if fueled by something more.

Sadness.

Sadness well that's what obito thought as he realized if somebody- aka Kakashi didn't do something like right now this whole meeting would become very pointless very fast.

Kakashi put his hand on his wife's back who he was sitting adjacent too and started rubbing her back in a circular motion to try and provide at least an iota of comfort. "Rin, listen we know, we know that Naruto is almost definitely dead, but that doesn't rule out the possibility. So let's try and replay what happened today, see what we can come up with then after some more observing maybe we can talk to Sarutobi about it okay? If he is Minato's kid we gain a family member if he isn't then we know that something isn't going on. Okay?" Said the silvered haired man in an effort trying to at least comfort his wife he was rewarded with mumbles which he didn't bother listening to because wither she liked it or not he was going to hear whatever obito had been able to piece together.

"Well, let's start at the beginning his clothes. They seemed pretty run of the mill to me so I don't really think that there is really anything to it, probably not rich but I don't think his clothes can really tell us if he is poor or not." Stated Obito, Kakashi was listening and had gotten a napkin and a Sharpie and was currently short-handing what obito was saying.

"Yeah his clothes were normal but what was sort of off was the fact that he only had one pouch for equipment. I mean we are on a general purpose team, you are suppose to be prepared for just about anything any kind of chore, or investigation. He only had one Messenger bag, albeit it was pretty big…Hey you wanna know what it reminded me of? Sorta like Sensei's bag with all of the Hirashin Kunai he would keep tucked away in that bad boy it was insane!" Obito said with increasing enthusiasm.

Kakashi just sighed and took his hand of his oddly silent wife, "Actually it reminded me more of an OMI Demo Specialist satchel bag, Naruto's wasn't yellow either it was beige." Obito just said 'whatever' and mumbled something about 'denial'.

"What happened when he walked into the classroom? Kashi and I weren't there." Rin broke the silent wall she had resurrected in a quite business like way.

"Yeah he looked confused, he put his head on a tilt and scanned the room, don't think he had been there before" Obito said as if it were nothing.

"The other kids just did the same thing orrrrr?" asked Kakashi deliberately dragging out his words.

"No they all went to their seats I think they had been prescribed or maybe that was their class room during the academy." Obito said "He didn't talk much either until he was confronted by Inoichi's daughter who said that he was in her seat. He pretty much stood her up, and the other kids in the room gave him an odd stare or two, don't think he knew them."

"Okay I don't think he went to the academy but by the way he carried himself, you know the looking around the somewhat pensive way he walked and the way he listened you could practically hear his brain's thoughts." Kakashi stated with him jestering to his old friend sitting next to him.

"Yeah he didn't really seem normal, but normal sort of flies out the window when you become a ninja so we shouldn't read into this too much, okay? How about we meet back here to talk about the team in general tomorrow at 8 okay? I've had enough serious talk let's just enjoy the food okay?" Obito asked as if he was more or less lecturing Kakashi and Rin. The later just nodded and said "Yeah we shouldn't jump to any conclusions."

**Well here you go, next time will be training. Review and favorite/alert if you think the work deserves it. Ohh and I'm trying to make Sasuke and Naruto friends so any advice without making the relationship to strained or cheesy would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Origins**

**Arc I: Chapter III: Training**

**Hey readers do me a fucking massive favor, take 2 minutes out of your life and please leave me a review. I spend hours on this stuff and while I do it for myself, I would love some feedback even if it is just one review. Thank you.**

Konohagakure no Sato- Naruto's Apartment-06:00

'_Okay time to get up'_ Naruto groggily thought as the gears in his mind where still just beginning to turn. He had set his alarm clock pretty early, 5:50. While it wasn't what drafted solders would have to deal with he thought, well what he deduced according to what the movies and Jiji. But it was close enough and that baka of sensei had told him when they had to be there! There where only 2 things he needed to say where and when. That's it; Naruto didn't think it was too much to ask. He had caught up to his Jiji and had asked him about it. He had said that his senseis all three of them are shining examples of what it means to be a Konoha Shinobi, but Naruto had been expecting it, he didn't expect the Hokage would start to shit on one of his own Shinobi especially to a newly minted genin.

He stood up and opened his drawer, he grabbed a pretty normal long sleeve t-shirt which was too big, but that was probably the main reason why he grabbed it, so he could stash one maybe two kunai or combat knifes in there, he also grabbed a pair of baggy jeans that he tied tight with some medical bandages at his ankles. He then opened up his lone equipment bag for the first time in over 24 hours.

'_5 long Kunai?'_

'_Check'_

'_10 low power explosive tags?'_

'_Check'_

'_1 full canteen of water?'_

'_Check'_

'_2 Trench knives?'_

'_Chec…. Nope. Where the hell are they?'_

Quickly Naruto scanned the room and didn't sight his missing weapons. He opened up his drawer didn't find them he looked under his bed, and through the rest of his bedroom section. Halfway through looking through his kitchen he slapped his forehead and came to an epiphany. _'Under the floor boards with the rest of my money, duh.' _ He went into his bedroom and kneeled next to the pre-mentioned floor boards. Naruto ran his hands around the cracks around the floorboards until he felt a tiny indent; he stuck his finger nails in and lifted. He saw the opening which was also the crawl space for the apartment under his and looked around for a second until he felt the familiar outline of an old shoe box; he lifted his hands from the darkness with the box in tow and set it down on the floor. He opened the box and took out the two trench knives, they looked pretty similar to his Ojisan-Asuma's except his had extremely high quality chakra retaining metals where his where relatively low quality. He had been somewhat disappointed when he had heard that Jiji had gotten him something low quality as childish as it sounded, there was that complaining voice of disappointment in the back of his cerebellum. Well the voice had disappeared as soon as he had spotted the price tag that the old geezer had forgotten to take off; needless to say the Knives were a goldmine.

He grabbed the unique knifes and stowed them in his bag he took the bag and the belt that was attacked to it and started string the synthetic leather through his jean's belt loops. As soon as he was done walked out of his house and jumped on the nearest wall and ascended to roof tops headed towards his next destination: The Academy.

Naruto arrived at the spot and to his surprise no one was there, then he waited for someone to show up.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited. Darkness turned to light as the fall sun came up and shown across all the land. Naruto took out his mp3 player which had been in his jeans but he hadn't noticed when he put them on. Not that it was a bad thing well usually it wouldn't have been but he just had to have left his earphones in his apartment.

Then a man in a Jounin vest and cigarette in mouth walked up to him and sat on the bench opposite his trashcan, and then the man who he knew as Asuma broke the morning silence. "Hey gaki, where's your sensei?"

Naruto shrugged and said. "He told me where to meet him but not when, and I wasted time getting up at 6 in the goddamn morning, 6 Goddamn it." He eventually rose both of his hands and ranted more towards the heavens instead of Asuma.

Asuma merely chuckled at his semi-nephews habits, "Yeah but you are on a general purpose team they usually produce the best of the best, and you have Obito as your main captain he was a student of the Nanadaime, so in all honesty your getting a better education than what I can offer so just make it through the first 6 months and you'll be just fine I bet." As soon as he had finished his compliment he took a drag on his newly lit cigarette.

Silence ensued as Naruto pondered the new information, after his brain was finished with most of the computing, he asked "So Asuma who's on your team and what are you doing, if not general purpose?"

Asuma grunted before taking his reefer out of his mouth and answering "the reincarnation of the omnipresent ino-shika-chou trio, except these ones are all the clan heads children, it's not actually that bad, well I got to go I have to meet them at Training Ground 11. See you later Naruto don't blow anything up… or steal anything." He smirked while he muttered his farewell. Naruto just huffed a put a scowl on his face.

Sometime later one of his semi teachers, the woman, Rin yeah I think that's what her name was walked over to the trash can and leaned against the wall a couple of feet away. "So how long have you been waiting here?" she asked with a smirk.

"I woke up at 6:00 in the goddamn morning that's to freaking early." He spat "So when is Obito-sensei going to get here?"

"The hell if I know" she said to a gawking Naruto, who was about to go off on a rant. But if it's like the past at all then he'll get here in around an hour and spew some awful excuse and then he'll act all carefree, well that's what he did when he was the student but now he is the teacher and I don't really know whets going to happen, he's so different now."

Naruto just snorted and said "Well isn't that usually what happens; people grow up."

Rin stared at him and after a moment just said "If you are trying to be clever, don't. Especially with obito he can be sooooo serious with his work, it's like his and Akashi's personalities merged when we where made into a team."

Naruto just stared, somewhat interested looking "So what's going to happen today, like are we going on a mission or?"

Rin picked up the cue and said "No, no missions for awhile we'll probably figure out what you're good at and what you're not, then we'll have some team building exercises and then maybe we will split you three up and teach you specifically, you guys are so lucky that you have 3 teachers, we only had one!"

"Yeah, don't you guys have jobs to do, you and that Kakashi guy?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes we do but he is the only member left of the Hatake clan and has a very modest fortune so we aren't going to sweat it and we all decided we wanted to take up a team and since we did general purpose work to we decided we'd do that. But since there are so few general purpose teams in circulation especially ones right out of the academy, we had to go with the current game plan." Rin answered.

Naruto contemplated this then said "Okay, that makes sense, so if you had to guess who I'll be assigned to who would you guess?"

Rin shrugged and said "Don't know enough about you really depends on your nature but I'm willing to guess Kakashi due to Sasuke ad Obito having a family Kekkai Genkai, and I'll be going with the girl because I don't trust either of those two idiots alone." Her smirk grew as her dialogue reached its ultimatum.

Naruto just nodded and stayed silent. Rin looked him over from toe to hair. _'No armor. No nothing?'_

She looked at him and said "do you have any protective clothing because no offense but if we decide to spar we will use you three as ragdolls and it'll hurt."

"Yeah I do just left it at home, I sort of thought we wouldn't be doing much physical work, other than the fabled d-rank missions." Naruto asked with a questioning look.

"No general purpose squads don't do d-rank missions; didn't they tell you that at the academy?" Rin questioned trying to dig for anything and everything she could find.

"No, didn't go to the academy." Naruto said abruptly and quickly.

Rin got the hint and dropped it, but in her thoughts betrayed her stoic pose _'Boom, point one for Rin, Kakashi and Obito zero.' _"Okay I'll explain the differences and maybe give you a summary of sorts. We are on a general purpose team. We are generally the best of the best, relatively speaking. All of the past Hokages save the first two have been assigned to a general purpose team for their genin years. The purpose has changed over the years but we usually do work outside of Konoha. We can go out into the countryside to serve as a patrolling squad or maybe put down an Oni outbreak, or go to other cities to do police work if the local police are somewhat, questionable in their morale's. We do tons of shit honestly and best part we never have to do d-ranks unless we want to give them to you as punishment." Rin said extremely punctually.

At that moment Sakura walked over to the duo. She had on what looked like dark jeans a grey long sleeve t-shirt. She had white arm braces and two large pouches on the back of her waist presumably full of medical supplies. She and Rin started to talk quite a bit but Naruto really didn't car, for some reason he had a great sense of foreboding or at least that's what he thought the felling welling up in his stomach was.

Sometime later the Uchiha, smaller one mind you walked over to the bunch and gave a very, prim and proper greeting. He engaged in small talk and then managed to fade out of the conversation and maneuver himself next to Naruto. The saw each other and merely, nodded their heads slightly in a ritual of greetings. Neither of them said anything for a period of time that neither of them could really define in a measurement. "So, bow and arrow, huh? You gonna use your fancy Sharingan eyes to cheat with that, or just settle for stealing someone's jutsus?" Naruto asked with a shitfaced grin.

Sasuke looked at him for a second before snorting and answering, "Actually I was planning on using them for both." He replied with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him before saying, "You know what you aren't that bad, judging by your lovely manners and greeting yesterday I sorta had you pegged as a buzz kill, but you seem pretty chill, so let's talk."

Sasuke just nodded, "So what's your deal, why you wanna be a ninja? I'm here for recognition and I'm also one of the two heirs to the Uchiha Clan, so what about you, why would you want to be a ninja, the most dangerous profession in the world?"

Naruto just stated back "Unlike you I don't have a family. I live alone always have and always will, well that is until I find a girl pretty enough for me. And I have been living a pretty shitty life so far and I reckon the best way to become famous is to either sing and dance or be a hero so I guess I'll try my hand at this after all it doesn't look to hard at all."

Rin who had been having a lovely conversation with sakura had over heard all of Naruto's little monologue _'2 for Rin 0 for the boys, yes!"_

Sasuke just gave Naruto an exceptionally hard look and said "That's not why you become a Konoha Shinobi, why are you here? You don't seem like you would give your life for anything, including Konoha!" he said with grit teeth.

Naruto just said, "Just cause I'm not from some fancy as clan with some gay Kekkai Genkai doesn't mean that I wouldn't die for Konoha, and on that note I would like to say that at the moment I wouldn't die for Konoha."

Sasuke looked somewhat confused and was about to say something when Naruto interrupted him by saying "But that really doesn't matter, because I'm not expected to die for Konoha yet, they have given me nothing. The marginalized don't benefit from the current Shinobi system."

Sasuke looked pensive and was silent for a minute or two before he said, "So you would die for money but not Konoha?" he really didn't want to hear what he thought the blonde would spew.

"No, no I wouldn't die for anything right now I'm just doing this to get stronger and in time I guess the system and whoever is in charge thinks that I will assimilate into the ever faithful Konoha military system." Naruto put simply.

Sasuke looked somewhat pensive but didn't say a word and remained silent. Naruto did the same. The girls apparently didn't get the hint and kept chatting it up until Kakashi and Obito appeared from seemingly nowhere with a tray of 2 coffees in hand.

Kakashi handed the coffee over to Rin and kissed her on the cheek which no one really got because he wear a mask, then obito spoke up and said "All right how are you guys feeling this lovely morning? I know I am feeling absolutely wonderful, so now we are going to go get in one of the general purpose cars and drive to the training grounds because I can't appreciate my coffee and parcour at the same time."

They walked over to the government garage and Kakashi showed the two guards a card and they let them I with a quick head nod. The cars were pretty drab but surprisingly not really as militaryish as he thought they would have been. They were all black and grey, they didn't have the obscene armor, or the obnoxious lights that they did in the movies. This was probably to be as discreet as possible.

They got into one of the SUVs without a word except for obito and Kakashi struggling for who got shotgun, Kakashi won out in the end but that was mostly due to Rin's help as she did kick obito out when it looked like he had been the victor. Obito grumbled and climbed into the middle row Naruto got in on the other side and Sasuke and Sakura went into the pull-up row in the back. Naruto was pretty curious as to the fact that he didn't have to partake in the dreaded d-rank missions, so he decided that he needed to find out more so he asked Obito with a nudge of his shoulder, "Hey, Hey sensei, if we don't have to do d-ranks then what sort of stuff do we do like as an example."

Obito was silent for a second as he was drinking his iced beverage, "Hm, well the second year of being on the team with Kakashi and Rin we got into the Last Shinobi World War, but in peace time we did a good amount of Oni work, and we did a bit of investigating work."

Naruto just took it in like a sponge then asked "Investigation work?"

Obito just said "It's usually just doing stuff that the KMP does in Konoha, so if there's like some rural town near Oni province that's having tons of murders we usually have to find the culprit kill him and sit on ours bums for a week just to make sure everything goes back to normal."

Naruto looked somewhat shocked then he proclaimed loudly "That is awesome, oh that is so freaking cool, we get to be like detectives, I call Sherlock Holmes, Sasuke can be my sidekick Watson!" Sasuke promptly grumbled and slapped Naruto on his head and muttered "Dobe…I'll never be your sidekick."

Obito and Kakashi shared a glance, and chuckled Rin was laughing pretty hardly. "Hey Naruto if he calls you Dobe just call him Bastard!"

Naruto just shook his head once, "No I'm pretty sure I'm an illegitimate, so I'll just call him Sas-gay!"

Kakashi said that Naruto needed to be a bit quieter and settle down, and be a bit more quite. His remaining chuckles betrayed his commands though. They had been outside of the city for about a minute which didn't make sense to Naruto as they had only been in it for about 5 minutes. They were currently in a forested area on a dirt road and he saw a sign coming up' _left to training ground 7-reserved' _ they pulled up to a little clearing that was split in two by a stream running through it. It was surrounded by trees and in the middle it had one slightly larger than all of the others, there were also three posts in the middle of the left section of the field.

The car halted and the doors flew open as everyone got out of the ebony suv. Kakashi went over to the three posts as did his partner senseis they all got up on one of the post. The students went there also and stood in front of who their teachers where to be. The elders looked at each other then Kakashi nodded and said, "Okay I like my runt do you two like yours?"

They merely nodded and ignored Naruto's protest of being called a runt. Kakashi motioned Naruto forward and announced "Blondie we are going to go practice on the right side of the stream, so follow me."

Kakashi got up and walked over the stream, Naruto imitated him with ease, Kakashi noticed this although his back had been turned, "Oh, you know how to water walk do you? Well do it again for me would you." Naruto got back on the water and stood waiting for other orders, Kakashi put his hand in his pocket then he took his right hand out and twisted so his arm was crossing his chest then he, un rolled and lashed out like a viper in waiting, Naruto barely had time to give a 'holy shit' and duck.

"What the Fucking, Fuck Sensei!" Naruto yelled but had to move as Kakashi had leapt at him and had another kunai in his hand and Naruto thought his intentions were not good willed. He jumped to his left and brought his hand to his pouch. He grabbed two of his extra long kunai, and brought them into a crossed defensive guard. Kakashi was somewhat surprised by his directness and his balls to actually try a normal defense stance against a Jounin when he was a genin. But his surprise faded as he remembered who this child's mother could be, yeah Kushina would definitely do something like this.

Kakashi rushed forward with a couple of steps and brought his kunai down in a vertical swipe which was blocked by Naruto's kunais, but with his other hand he went to grab his student; Naruto seeing this withdrew his kunai and stepped back about to attempt a reversed somersault when Kakashi with a burst of speed Naruto barely perceived, grabbed him by his arm and flung him over head.

'_This is not working, at all he is to freaking fast for me. I'll have to try some Ninjutsu or maybe I can try to trick him with those paper bombs.' _ Naruto slid the kunai into his sleeves and started to weave hand seals mid flight when he landed, he spun around and yelled out **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu **Kakashi's eye widened and he decided he wasn't going to waste chakra to block it, so he looked at the incoming technique and saw a flaw, _'Too much space in-between the fireballs, gotta take advantage I suppose.'_ He rushed in-between the flaming embers and slammed a fist into Naruto's jaw.

Obito who had still not moved from hi trunk was watching the whole ordeal with amusement, and after that last blow, the way Naruto had sailed through the air _'Ouch, I felt that, That was harsh no matter how you put it Kakashi. Harsh, but hysterical.' _Naruto landed with a thump and promptly slid out of the way to dodge the incoming scarecrow of doom. He scattered away and barely got onto his own two feet before out of the corner of his eye he saw a kunai headed for his face. He stopped and tucked his head back. Then Kakashi appeared in front of him and flung him into the over brush.

Obito looked at Kakashi as he just looked at the bush he had previously thrown his student into and promptly took out a book and walked to the middle of the flat and began reading. Naruto peered out of the brush and angrily looked at the man who had been using as a rag doll for what seemed like an hour but had only been about a minute or two. _'This Bastard, ugh he fucking used me like I was something to relieve stress with! I oughta go out there and tear him a new asshole-no, no bad Naruto that wouldn't be very ninja like he can totally make you into his bitch, you must be sneaky about this.' _ And with that thought he headed deeper into the Forest to gather his supplies and make a plan.

Naruto jumped up onto a tree and spring boarded off of it to go deeper so he could be discreet and incase his enemy got a little bit antsy. He jumps from branch to branch thinking what he could do then he thought 'Wait he didn't even tell me to do anything! He just freaking attacked me.' _Maybe I need to find out what he is up too, or maybe this whole thing is just him screwing with me, I guess I'll send one Kage Bunshin.' _Naruto made the cross sign and a perfect copy of him popped into existence he quickly told the clone its assignment and then the original looked for even the smallest dirt clearing so he could make a plan.

He jumped down from one of the branches and crouched down to the dirt in the little clearing he had deemed worthy of his operations. He unhooked his belt and took of his pouch, he then took everything out carefully. _'Those paper bombs… he'll be able to notice them and take care of them, but what if I set up traps and got him from multiple angles! Yeah that would-no, no he isn't moving I have to go to him. But I could still use multiple angles; maybe I should use the Kage bunshin and give them my kunai and paper bombs. And then I can give some of them extra chakra so they can use some Ninjutsu then when he is being overrun I can sweep in and tackle him and beat his ass into the ground. Brilliant' _Naruto made the cross hand seal and 7 copies poofed into existence. He then took one of the kunai and made a circle that roughly resembled the right side of the training ground; he then made an x in the middle. "Listen up, this x is Kakashi ok? The dots will be you guys and the circle will be me." He yelled at his clones as though he was a military leader instructing his men what to do in a forthcoming battle.

So phase 1 you three will go on this side, and you two will go on the opposite side, and you you're going down to the stream….

-ome on Sasuke is this all you got? Obito yelled at his younger cousin as he side stepped another combo of the traditional Uchiha Intercepting Fist taijutsu style. His cousin was pissed. So very, very pissed. It was hysterical to because like Itachi he didn't scream, he simply charged again and narrowed his eye's but Itachi didn't have a sore spot, in terms of verbal abuse. The same could not be said for his little brother, he on the other hand **HATED** being compared to his brother. He hated it and Obito knew it and had no qualms with poking fun at the raven haired boy's weakened ego.

"Sasuke please, Itachi was fighting better than this when he was in diapers, come on pick up the slack." Obito jeered at him as he dodged incoming shuriken. The shuriken whizzed past him but he didn't seem to notice the wire interconnecting them like nerve cells until he was caught and they where spinning around him trapping him in a cocoon. His cousin seeing this took no time to pull out his bow and draw an arrow, bringing back the arrow and releasing it at his cousin's head.

It struck, and instantly there was a pop of smoke and a piece of wood was in his cousin's place. "Wow you certainly do come at me with the intent to kill, and that hiding of the wire was excellent but you didn't have enough shuriken and they weren't lined up quite right so I managed t weasel out of there, but overall not bad." Obito critiqued from the branch right above Sasuke.

Sasuke was very startled by the fact that his cousin could move so fat and had merely played him like that so in one swift movement he took another arrow cocked it back and spun around hoping to hit his cousin, just so he would finally shut up. As he was turned around he was caught by obito who then for the first time in the spar hit Sasuke across the face. The younger flew into a nearby tree and was stunned for a second, _'Holy shit he hits as hard as Nii-san!_'

Sasuke then took a stamp bomb, ignited it and threw it at his elder hoping to get enough time to get away and maybe be able to take a step back and make a plan. He quickly retreated into the trees and made two illusion bunshins, even though he knew his cousins eyes were the same as his, the two copies went back to go attack their elder while the creator looked at his supplies _'Low on just about everything. Guess I'll have to use the Raiton that Aniki got me. Let's hope this works.'_

The two clones had been dispelled immediately and Obito was about to go get his foolish younger cousin, when he came to the edge of the clearing and threw a yellow can at him, _'A flash grenade! How did he get-Itachi! That bastard he so going down for this!'_ the can exploded in Obito's face and the world went white. He had been through this sensation a couple times before so he knows he had to jumpstart his sense pretty quickly. He was in the middle of rebooting his primary sense, when he sensed a good amount of chakra in front of him being gathered. He remotely heard a yell and then the sound that electricity can give off. _'Raiton-Crap!'_ he was so going t get Itachi, for this. As he felt the beast get closer and closer he tightened his muscles and gathered his chakra, as soon as it was a foot or two a way he shunshin-ed away.

Sasuke merely looked at the spot his cousin had been mere seconds ago, he had wagered everything on that _Raiju_ hitting its mark. He slumped over against the tree and felt his vision begin to fade he had actually pushed himself and given it his all yet he had only been able to nick and scratch at obito. This is unacceptable the voice of his father droned over and over in his head. He shut his eyes and passed out.

Sakura and Rin had been going over some basic taijutsu forms that fitted a medic and they're secondary roll on a combat team. "So I have a list of basic ingredients for some simple poisons that I will teach you how to make okay? Don't worry you have a couple of days to round up all of this stuff and you can find it in most seedy apothecaries to so no big deal!" Rin always was using this happy voice Sakura noted but some of the stuff would be way more appropriate sounding if she wasn't so, so sing-song about it! But then again she had read that sometimes the best ninjas are the ones with the weirdest quirks to them. So if this was true then Rin had to be pretty good right?

Obito appeared in there section of the clearing with an obviously beaten up Sasuke slumped over his shoulder and the former's bow I his other hand. "Hey Rin-chan can you fix up Sasuke-chan over here I wanna go see what mini-sensei is doing!" Rin scowled him and whispered something about 'not in front of the kid you moron' or something along those lines. Rin smacked him on the head and took the body over to Sakura Obit then promptly disappeared into the forest.

"Okay Sakura I will show you the basics of the Mystic palm technique right now, okay…"

Naruto was in his position so where his clones he had to wait until the one that was most crucial to his plan was in position, _"Ohh Kakashi you just wait, I'm gonna fucking clobber the shit out of you, just you wait!' _He looked in the stream and there it was! The clone, well the clone that had transformed into a log. His other clones noticed too and jumped into action, one of the squad 1 or left side clones charged Kakashi who was reading with a kunai, and a paper bomb. Kakashi looked at the clone and then made a hand sign and bursted a tiny bit of chakra. "Naruto, really? I had high hopes for you but you seem to be nothing but an idiot who can't take control of his emotions." Kakashi stated as he put his book away with one hand and flung a kunai with the other. The clone blocked the kunai with his own, and flung the now ignited missile at Kakashi, who noticed it and jumped into the air. _Perfect_

Naruto's second squad came out now all three of them one of them light his own paper bombs and another started weaving hand sins for the _Hosenka. _The third one ran to the stream and grabbed the log which it transformed into a Fuma Shuriken. Kakashi seeing the incoming onslaught from the corner of his eye Kawarmi'd out of there when the second Paper bomb was about to hit him. The clone's _Hosenka _ was also wasted. _'Kage Bunshin? Well that is very impressing, for a normal kid to be able to do all of these techniques, and not be totally exhausted is impressive. Then again Sensei and Kushina could have become sages if they had wanted to, according to Jiraiya, this does sorta reinforce the whole theory.'_ He appeared behind the two clones from the left and took out his saber, and quickly ran both of them through with it, and quickly dispelled the clone from the right with a low-level Raiton attack. Then out of the Corner of his eyes he saw two Fuma shuriken coming for him. _'Fuma Shuriken where did he get those?' _ He jumped up again but both of the massive throwing stars moved with him, _'Wires, not bad, not bad at all Naruto.' _ He twisted in midflight so that he was horizontal and both of the stars would miss him by a good margin. They passed right by him and then they popped. He was instantly grabbed by two clones that stamped something onto him. _'That burning smell…. Shit!' _he immediately substituted with a log and landed in the stream, only to be tackled by another clone, and this one really had the drop on him, and it managed to get two good licks in on the back of his head before he turned around and stuck his saber into its neck.

Then another Naruto appeared out of the foliage where one of the fuma's had come from and it started weaving signs and Kakashi waited, out of curiosity. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"** Then Naruto inhaled and exhaled what could have been classified as a mini gale wind Kakashi had to duck sown against the stream to keep properly rooted. By the time he had his head back up the clone had closed the distance between them and was exhaling _another Hosenka_. _'Nope not this time, gotta get back' _Kakashi stepped back and weaved signs faster than most ninja could specify. He gathered water from the stream below him and made an equal amount of weaker bullets to neutralize the fire and take out the clone. I n the small resulting steam cloud Kakashi couldn't react in time to take action against the Trench Knife that flew through the musky wall and imbedded itself in his right shoulder. Then through the smoke Kakashi could perceive what looked like a shadow-which then suddenly charged through the steam and swiped at Kakashi with another trench knife, Kakashi started to back pedal but was seriously disorientated. The blonde however was not. He made another lung at Kakashi swinging wide, Kakashi knew he couldn't avoid this, made a water clone behind him and substituted with that. Then, after Naruto had dispelled the clone Kakashi's senses came back and he decided that enough was enough so he flickered behind the blond and knocked him out with a chop to the neck.

He grabbed the blonde before he could fall into the water and set him aside on the bank of the small stream, he then picked up his saber e had dropped and started to think out loud, "That wasn't bad, actually that was good he managed to use a good amount of high level combat jutsu, and he had excellent planning. Humph, Kage Bunshin, how the hell did he manage to find someone who knew that? Yeah its final something is up, well at least I can tell Rin that things aren't going to be boring anymore, and the complacency was really starting to get to me."

**Location: Hibachi Square, Roaring Dragons time-7:09**

After dropping of Sasuke and Sakura of at their respective houses they realized they had no idea where the blonde belonged, so they went to the Hokage's office to look up his house or residence when the old man had walked over to them and asked how it had gone, they where surprised, but when he had asked about Naruto the y were all ready to start bombarding him with questions and accusations but Kakashi squeezed Rin's hand who in turn did it to Obito the gesture silently said _'Shut up, don't blow it.' _

Once he had heard them say that they needed to drop of Naruto's unconscious form at his house and they were gathering information, he said that that was fine and he could stay there in the Hokage's Office until he woke up as the Fire Shadow himself had to ask a lowly genin some questions. Not suspicious at all.

AS they sat down in the restaurant they visited last night they were all looking pensive. Kakashi took one glance at obito who was looking through the menu and debating to himself and whoever else could here him mumble about what he wanted to get.

Rin was looking pretty disinterested as she flipped through the menu and asked for a bottle of sake. Rin drinking never a good thing. Kakashi shivered despite himself. Then he decided that enough was enough and that the silence needed to be broken "Okay you two, talk about your students first then we can talk about Naruto."

They both nodded and Rin said "Sakura is pretty perceptive when it comes to knowledge but she needs to get into good shape before I start pouring some complex techniques on her but she has potential."

"Sasuke was good, he was pretty skilled with a bow and arrow not to mention shuriken and wire and he also, had a couple Katon and one Raiton which Itachi un-doubt ably told him to use against me he also had a flash bang which pissed me of because you need to be a Tokubetsu to buy those little bastards! In the end I blame all of it on Itachi." Obito ranted. Ah yes this was better the mood was getting much more normal.

"Hmm yeah Itachi would do something like that just to spite you, that fits his personality quite well. Now on to Naruto I suppose. Well I think that he has to have gotten some form of training or knowledge from someone with a good amount of experience or power because he could use the Kage Bunshin with ease." He let this statement sink in to his teammates, and then continued "He also knew a Katon and Fuuton he also knew when to run and hide and when to strike from what I can tell, and Obito you have to say that maneuver with the clones and the henge, that was really complex. I was actually very impressed and he really only had faults in his taijutsu, he didn't really have a style but I'll teach him one. All in all I'm more than impressed and I'm curious to what you said you uncovered."

Rin took the cue and started "Well I was ease dropping on his conversation with Sasuke and he seemed like a really aloof person, not really tied down at all. He didn't seem to happy about Sasuke's whole 'you must die for Konoha' speech; and he also said he didn't go to the academy but he somehow managed to get on a high-ranking general purpose squad. Seems to re-in force the whole friends in high places Theory that Kakashi dropped."

Obito was just taking this all in when the sake came and he promptly declared "Less talking, more drinking!"

No one protested.

**Unknown Location-Time-Unknown**

He felt something, what was it?

How was he here? Where the hell was he?

Didn't I die?

He tried to think back, and slowly his inner gears started to turn and function.

A man.

A man with a mask.

A woman.

A baby?

Beasts, ton's of them!

Fire, wait black fire?

Red eyes, from that man, that man with the mask.

He was saying something? But what was he saying.

The thinking man's cognitive process was cut off as his eyelids slid open and he was blinded by the light, of the room.

His eye's cringed but the rest of his body didn't he just blinked as if nothing happened, then he tried to make himself blink and nothing happened. What is going on?

The surface he was laying on started to become more vertical than horizontal as it moved he could somewhat hear the turning of gears. As soon as the machine stopped and he was at about an 80 degree angle. He looked around the room it was a dark dimly lit room, the walls had what appeared to metal grills on them as if they were there to hold something. Cold.

That was when it hit him he started to actually feel his body and it was cold, no it was freezing. He didn't get it either because his skin was rather lukewarm while his body was freezing. His mind started to put labels and information on the images before.

The man in the mask. An Uchiha, obviously with his red Sharingan and one which was skilled beyond belief.

The woman. Kushina, with her long red hair, that looked so special next to her paler than usual skin.

The beast, were obviously Oni but how was that man summoning this many of them where were they coming from?

The black fire. Obviously a forbidden technique he thought no matter how many and how powerful the Suiton don't do very much but how was something like this hidden from his view, the Hokages view!

The Baby.

Naruto his son.

His son.

Son.

He needed to find away to get his baby, then Kushina then he had to find that Uchiha!

But then the door which he could have sworn hadn't been there a second ago opened up and in walked a pale man.

'_Orochimaru' _he realized. The man walked over to him and just looked at him for a moment before clapping his hands together and saying, "Well I have to say I am quite pleased with my work! Not only have I managed to bring you back from the dead I have managed to keep your body from eroding! Aren't you grateful Minato? Aren't you, you position stealing bastard. Well let's put the past behind shall we? I will forgive you for stealing my position, and you can forgive me for abducting your pregnant wife and turning your son into a science project. Seems far, ne? The man gestured around as if he was in a play and was performing a soliloquy. As he reached the end he started to laugh hysterically, almost as if he was an evil genius, but Minato thought something was off since he had last seen the man, his laugh was defiantly different. It seemed… desperate.

"Well I will see you later Minato-chan, is there a message you would like me to convey to your wife?" the naga hanyou inquired sarcastically as he pinched Minato on the cheek, as if he was some old aunt.

Minato tried to move with all his non-existant might but didn't budge, not one inch.

The Pale man left the room and Minato was left with his thoughts to brood upon.

**Dum, Dum, ****Dum! **

**Well shit just got real. No not really. This fic is going to be incredibly epic, both in length and in awesomeness hopefully, so don't expect Minato and Kushina to break out of the prison or whatever it is that they are in a in a chapter or two….. or ten. Or ever.**

**Anyway Jiraiya will not be coming in for awhile either so yeah. **

**Well please review, especially the conversations, and the end-teaser thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Origins**

**Arc 1: Chapter IV: More Training!**

**Hey guys what's up? How's life been slowly killing- I mean treating you? As you can tell I have been rather stressed as of late. Also the fact that I have zero reviews is bugging me. Is this story that bad? If so tell me NOW. I don't want to waste my time on something that no one will appreciate.**

**If you have time and are craving something on the dark side I suggest Windschild8178. Really dark stuff that makes you subconsciously cares about Naruto, and the story. Those kinds of stories draw me way more than the 'Raikage' for example. Fight scenes spanning 80,000 words doesn't appeal to me unless it is this super complex strategical battle that's turning points can be summed up in a paragraph here and there? I personally know that I can't keep track of 10 fights at once; it just won't work for me.**

**Also sorta big announcement, Guns will be in this fic but will not be the weapon of god; hell they really won't become important until the next part of this series. If I even get that far.**

**So yeah that's all, now onto the Story!**

_Next Morning, Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, rest room 2- time 08:04_

Naruto opened his eyes and the ignored his first instinct to shut them in a vain effort to combat the never ending light shining in from the window. _'What the fuck, I feel like I got run over by a Mac truck yesterday, what happened? … oh yeah, I lost. Wait, where the hell is I?' _Naruto threw of the covers and walked around the rather plain, but nice room before heading for the door.

He opened the door to find himself in what appeared to be a waiting room. All the chairs where empty and all the magazines and such where stacked neatly into plies on tables waiting to entertain who ever happens to pick them up. There to his left was a desk with a somewhat petite looking brunette lady behind it who was contently staring at him. He turned to her and just looked for a second not doing anything as his mind was still asleep. His brain started to warm up and he walked up to the desk and asked the woman, "Hey, yeah excuse me lady, would you mind telling me where I am?"

The young woman just looked at him and smiled, "Yes you are in the waiting room in the Hokages office. The room you where just in was the guest room." Naruto was about to ask a question when she continued "As to how you got there well Hatake-san brought you there last night with the approval of Hokage-sama."

"Oh, uh thanks" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head out of sheer habit. "Would you know where I could find Jiji?"

The young woman looked perplexed but her face contorted with understanding and she snorted before saying "You mean Hokage-sama? Well he is in his office, which is in that door over there, and I guess you can go talk to him as long as you aren't bothering him, as he doesn't have a meeting with anyone for more than 30 minutes." She stated as she rose and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder as she guided him into the office.

She opened the door somewhat gingerly and poked her head in the slight crack "Hokage –sama, the young man in rest room two has awoken, and has asked to talk to you may I let him in?" she was greeted with a smile and slight head nod. She opened the door and brought Naruto into the room, she pulled up a chair, from the side of the desk and put Naruto Down she then got right in front of Sarutobi's desk and gave a deep bow, and then she promptly left the two males to their devices.

"Morning' Jiji." Naruto stated as he was sought somewhere in between sleep and ecstasy, at seeing his favorite geezer.

"Yes good morning, Naruto. How was your sleep?" The old man asked with a candid smile on his face.

"Pretty good, hey the secretary lady said that Hatake-san dropped me off isn't that one of my instructors?" Naruto asked as the silver haired man from yesterday began to enter to his brain.

"Yes Kakashi-kun dropped you off after your test yesterday when he gave me his report." Sarutobi said as he took out a pipe and opened a small tin of what looked like cherry flavored tobacco, just as Naruto was about to ask something the old man seemingly read his mind and answered his unspoken question, "He gave me a very interesting report Naruto, you seem to have impress him with your skills. He said that you showed some great tactical thinking with the little tools you had and he said you even managed to draw blood from him, a Jounin! That is quite good Naruto"

Naruto blushed at the praise from the Kage and asked, "So do you think I passed Jiji?" clearly he still didn't get it.

Sarutobi paused as he lit the pipe and inhaled and exhaled once then he spoke "Yes Naruto I'm almost certain that you passed, now let's talk about some of what happened yesterday. He said that you used exploding tags and that you possessed an advanced bunshin technique the Kage Bunshin, and that you even seemed to know how to gather information and imbed them with commands and Chakra to be used. That's awful impressive; tell me how you managed to figure that one out?

Naruto was confused as he thought that Crow-teme had left the scroll because Jiji had told him to. "Uh jiji the guy with the crow mask, the OMI left it there for me didn't you know?"

Sarutobi had pretty much narrowed it down to Itachi but hearing that confirmed it, "Hmm, yes I will be having a word with Crow about giving 12 year olds Kinjutsu."

Naruto just stared back and said,"Crow maybe a silent, stoic asshole but don't need to do that I could handle that jutsu like it was nothing come UN, jiji!" Naruto had apparently morphed into a whiney 5 year old in the matter of a few seconds.

Sarutobi just stared and smoked, clearly amused at the loss of maturity in the new ninja, then said "Crow's job is to be as silent as possible it isn't his fault that you seem to pick up on where he is hiding. And language young man, besides ninja doesn't whine." The old man could really bust Naruto's balls if he wanted to Naruto remembered, not only was he likes family but he was also his boss. Shit.

"Fine you win, jiji, but don't make crow do anything that bad, otherwise he might take his revenge on me." Naruto chided then added "Hey old man I could use some new stuff could I borrow some money? I promise I'll pay it back before I make Chunin." Naruto pleaded like a beggar asking for bread on the streets.

Sarutobi paused and thought. For as long as he had known Naruto the boy had been incredibly prideful, and almost never accepted any form of Charity outside of the Apartment and the gifts for his birthday but that didn't really count. He had offered the boy a chance to live with him and his family at the estate but the boy had denied the offer. He must really need something if he was practically begging.

Sarutobi stopped his wonderings and asked him "Well Naruto I now you are a very prideful person despite your upbringing, so what is it that is so important?"

Naruto looked pensive as he said "Well I could use some new Kunai and I think some wire and maybe some fuin paper also I need to re-sharpen the trench knifes, again."

Nothing big Sarutobi thought, hell he had all of that in his little armory he kept in the closet of his office, he didn't really need it but just in case there was a significant threat in his office or the building and the guards couldn't handle it he could always go down and help out even if it wasn't his place. He got up and walked to the couch next to the door Naruto had been escorted through and reached down and picked up what looked like a pouch, _'hey that's my pouch how did-oh yeah Kakashi.' _Naruto thought as he eyed the pouch. Sarutobi brought it down to the coffee table in front of him and sat on the couch, and after a moment he gestured to Naruto so he could come and sit next to him on the couch.

Naruto no t wasting a moment got up and walked to the aging leader, the old man opened the bag and took out what he found grouping them neatly on the table. He noticed the bag wasn't even a quarter full, Naruto really needed to get some more stuff, as most ninja had a vest and at least 2 bags worth of stuff on them. Sarutobi sighed this was going to be as the Nara clan would say, 'a drag' he and to convince Naruto that he and to get much more stuff, and that was going to impossible if he didn't just accept the old man's money. "Naruto is this all you have?" he already knew the answer.

"No I have my vest that you got me at home, but other than that yeah I guess." Sarutobi just grew a somewhat hard looking face and asked "So what about the fish net I gave you so that you could make webbing to carry things on your vest?"

Naruto's mouth grew to look like a fish's when he said "Oh so That's what it was for, I sorta thought it was suppose to be used as clothes or something and I don't swing that was so I gave it to one of the ladies at the brothel." Sarutobi's palm met his face, and he took a deep sigh, he had to remember who this child's mother had been.

"Listen Naruto, I know that you don't want to take anything for free, and I can understand that you want to be self sufficient but you are just a kid, no matter how you grew up or what your job is you are still a child. S o as your boss I am going to give you some more stuff and give you some money, and you will not pay me back, am I understood?" Sarutobi stated in a business like fashion.

"Listen, jij-" Naruto was cut off by Sarutobi. "This isn't your grandfather Naruto it is your Hokage, your boss. So you have to follow orders." Sarutobi Chuckled at the face the boy made he clearly wasn't impressed with the old man's abuse of power.

Sarutobi stood up and walked over to a closet that was to the left of his desk, he opened the door and motioned for Naruto to follow, the blonde got up picked up his bag and walked into the closet following the old man. The walls where lined with weapons, there where lot's of bo staffs Naruto thought as there was a good stretch of wall dedicated to that lone weapon type. Also there were no ranged weapons, no rifles, no bows, no crossbows, hell he didn't even see a revolver. "Hey Jiji, why do you have so many Bo staffs and what's up with no guns or bows?

Sarutobi didn't even look back at the boy as he was bent over picking some Kunai for the child when he turned around grabbed the bag and answered, "Well Naruto I don't have anything to sharpen your knives with but I do have Asuma's knifes when he was your age hear, I obviously don't use them but they remind me of happier times."

"Jiji I can't there yours and their spe-" once again he was cut off by the older man. Naruto there is no one else I would rather give them to and besides I _owe_ this I owe you so much. So please don't be troublesome or I'll have to fire you." He said with a pained smile, Naruto on the other hand had no idea what he was talking about the Hokage owing him something that was a joke, he would have laughed at the old man but he saw the pain underneath the smile and didn't want to hurt him so he nodded numbly.

The old man went back to going through the supplies and turned around a couple of minutes later with a content smile on his face. He bowed down a bit to get to Naruto's level, he looked the boy in the eyes and handed him the bag which was now filled to the brim. Naruto looked very vulnerable, he decided part of him, likely the guilty party said, yeah probably because you weren't there for him. He shuffled those thoughts away for some time when the new ninja wasn't there.

The boy took the bag and asked the time receiving 8:00 sharp for an answer he yelled something that the old man couldn't quite make up and sprinted out of the office, he was obviously late.

"Uh-huh the Hokage himself actually knows you? Some random ass orphan who he ran into a couple of years ago? Uh-huh sure, he probably met you when you tried to pick pocket him or something." Sasuke commented after receiving two stories when he asked why he was late. The boy had told them that the Hokage himself had insisted upon giving him his own son's old trench knifes. While the trench knifes the he had shown where quite nice and noticeably bigger than the ones he had yesterday he doubted they where once the Hokages son's. Then there was the story with how him and the Hokage had met on the street and instantly became pseudo-family, whole story didn't make sense but the kid had come from the direction of the Hokage's tower and office, so maybe…. Naw.

Sakura just gave the raven haired boy an elbow in the ribs for his sarcasm induced comment then she chided, "Sasuke no need to be such a dick about things."

Sasuke grunted in reply not even trying to form a response. With Sakura in the middle anything that would even begin to instigate conflict would become completely un-acceptable. How delusional considering her new job was to kill people Sasuke mused. An eerie silence fell over the car like a fog as no one of the adults were talking probably listening to Naruto's story and like Sasuke thinking something was completely wrong.

Trying to break the silence Sakura spoke up, "So Rin-sensei today, will we be working in pairs again, or will we be doing some team building exercises?"

Rin just chuckled and answered, "Sakura teamwork cannot be taught by a teacher like us. It needs to be kicked into you or something like that, I remember when Minato-sensei had us do d ranks as team building exercises it really just made us hate each other because it was so boring, no you guys will become more of a team when you run into a real life situation that makes you trust each other."

Sakura just pondered her next question for a second," Okay then how did you guys get your real life experience?"

Rin sighed and answered, "Well Kakashi had just been promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin, and Obito and I where both Chunin so this was gonna be one of our last missions before Kashi split off into OMI as he wanted to become a deep undercover agent." Rin paused and looked at her Husband who was currently driving and not really listening to the story. "Back then Kashi was an asshole." She paused and looked at the man again he seemed unaffected but his left eye was twitching up a storm.

Obito was laughing, "Understatement of the year, he was the biggest ice cube outside of the Uchiha clan. Oops don't tell daddy I said that okay Sasuke, or else I won't be teaching you anything." The younger merely huffed in response.

"So the mission was to investigate some mob activity in Oni county, there had been more abductions than usual there and the signs where pointing to human involvement rather than Oni's. So we had been tracking for clues and came across a rumor that the person abducting them was working for a local mob boss, we found his address and went to confront the man behind the man. We get him and interrogate him and he spills after all of 20 seconds he says 'I can't stop Solomon anymore just as I can't stop the sun from a rising.' And 'he is using me as he has used everyone.' He seemed pretty delirious but he spilled where he was eventually. Minato-sensei had to go help his girlfriend Kushina out so he left but left us a kunai with his marker on it. So we went to the fore mentioned place and when we arrived we found out that it was a cave so we went in like the fools we where. And we found a man who was hunched over a man who was naked the man seemed sort of crazed as there was foam coming from his mouth. The other man turned his head to us and we saw what looked like an Uchiha's Sharingan, but it was different. He just smiled grabbed the man placed his hand on the ground and caused the cave to start to cave in he just disappeared like a ghost and the man went with him, we all sprinted out of the cave but I didn't make it." She paused, "Or so they thought until Minato-sensei came back."

"Sensei came back about ten hours later to find these two, crying there asses off and when they told him what happened he tried to sense the marker he gave me so when he sensed me he teleported to me and got me out, I guess it changed Kakashi's view of life or something because now he acts more like obito than his old self, thank god for that!" Rin said in an almost casual tone.

"Wow, so did you get hurt and did you ever get that guy?" Naruto said in an exited but not necessarily loud tone.

"No, never got the guy and Rin had a shattered leg so she was out of it for like 6 months." Kakashi answered this time.

The car pulled up to the same training ground that they were at yesterday. The doors flew open and everyone got out the respective teachers motioned for their students to follow them. Kakashi went to the other side of the training ground again and sat in the middle with his legs crossed and began to meditate, Naruto just stood there not really getting what to do, after about 5 minutes Kakashi just motioned him to sit next to him and be quite.

Naruto complied and sat to Kakashi's right, then the older man spoke up, "Naruto I think you can be a great ninja." Naruto blushed at the praise, "you show excellent planning skills, you have tons of chakra for your age, and you seem to be studious. But you need to be a lot quieter if you want to be a ninja that someone can take seriously, if you are gonna talk that way on missions you will be a genin for the length of your short career." Naruto nodded grimly and gulped slightly at the grim prophecy.

"Can you do it?" Kakashi questioned although he already knew the answer.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I promise I'll do it." Naruto answered in a hushed whisper.

Kakashi chuckled part of him thought that the blonde would have gotten up and proclaimed to the world that he would do it. It seemed as though Naruto caught on to things somewhat quickly for someone his age. "Excellent, now we will meditate until your chakra is focused and calm." Kakashi paused here as if he was waiting for a response. None came. "The purpose of this is to get your chakra calm so I can see what frequency and in turn control level it is at. This is to gauge your control so I can see what needs to be done so I can teach you some more precise and more advanced techniques." Naruto nodded and said 'yes Kakashi-sensei.'

He started to inhale through his nose and exhale through his mouth in slow and steady rate. His body eventually began to relax from the lack of movement and the fact that he was telling his major muscle groups to relax from the smallest to the largest. This went one for about 10 or so minutes before Kakashi saw that he was completely relaxed and actually almost asleep, he took out a little pad and scribbled some critism for later use.

"Okay that is enough Naruto I think I get it" he paused here "You actually have decent control for someone with your level of reserves, so I guess I'll teach you some Katon today and then go over a bit of taijutsu."

"Okay follow me" Kakashi got up and walked to the middle of the stream and faced the middle of their side of the training ground, Naruto imitated him. "Okay so what we will be doing is trying a very simple Katon technique. It's called Katon: Ni. It is very simple all you have to do is focus chakra in your middle and pointer finger and stick them out while all the others are tucked back in a fist. Good" he noted as Naruto did the same thing in his right hand. "Naw focus that chakra to the tip of your fingers. Then visualize a spark and then a growing fire, oh you already know how." Kakashi paused here then face palmed himself. "Of course you know how you showed good skill with the Hosenka yesterday."

Kakashi looked up and saw two fingers which resembled more of a sword in the heating process, "Wow excellent you are a pretty quick learner, this technique is actually a basic wire cutting tech, but I've seen it used in torture to so you got two techniques for the price of one!" Kakashi said with double eye smiles, Naruto sweat dropped at Kakashi's somewhat sadistic side.

"Now make me 5 Kage Bunshin and have them start to do the same thing for about half an hour, if you do this then the technique should be a lot more efficient, and remember to focus it on the tips of your fingers." Kakashi said as he walked over to the tree in the middle and laid down in the shade his back propped up against the trunk.

30 minutes later Naruto dispelled his clones all at once mind you to which he yelped and latched to his head in pain, "Yeah one at a time should work better you won't get nearly as bad whiplash, probably should have told you that, oops." Kakashi answered secretly thinking it was hilarious the kid had made such a mistake.

"Okay listen up right now we are going to do an actual combat technique, Ho Bunshin." He paused looking at Naruto who raised his hand like he had seen others kids do on television when they were in 'school'.

"Hey, uh no offense Kakashi-sensei, but I already know Kage bunshin, don't you think that one bunshin technique is enough for now?" Naruto asked generally confused at the path his teacher was going.

"Yes this is true but Ho bunshin are more combat orientated where Kage bunshin are more for general appliance and recon. Ho bunshin are first off made of fire so if someone dispels them and isn't quite fast about it they will be burnt hell they might even de because of the burns, secondly I saw how you already know how to imbed commands and chakra into Kage Bunshin, well you can do the same for these except Katon come at a lower cost due to the nature of these clones makeup. And say if you put some chakra into a clone but it is taken out before it can use that chakra it is wasted in some clones but not in the Ho Bunshin, instead of going to waste it is used in the explosion which comes after it being dispelled." Kakashi explained to the blonde who was currently marveling at the power of the technique.

"But every technique has a down side, Naruto this one has a couple actually. One never have it fight Mizu bunshin or even Suiton users in general they dispel at the prolonged touch of water, don't worry they can walk on water if that was what you where thinking. Also they only give memories from the moment before they are dispelled so they can't be used in the same way that Kage bunshin, also Kage bunshin can perform any kind of technique as long as there is chakra, Ho bunshin can only use Katon and a couple Ninpo but other than these weaknesses the technique is in my opinion the second or third strongest bunshin technique." Kakashi lectured.

"What's the strongest bunshin technique then?" Naruto inquired.

"Rai bunshin is pretty nuts but cost a lot of chakra, but I think it can be worth it sometimes, Daibukhua bunshin can easily kill someone in one hit if they aren't careful, but both of those are high risk, high reward techniques so I won't be teaching you either until you have good enough judgment, okay?" Naruto simply nodded.

"Alright well to perform this technique you have centered your chakra in your navel gate, like Kage Bunshin. But instead of simply making an image of yourself in your head and siphoning off the appropriate amount of chakra. You have to in your head imagine a flame then have it spread out and create another copy of you. Have the start of that image at your navel gate, just like in real life have it traverse your entire body. While this is happening pour the chakra in the amount you need depending on the amount of clones and jutsu etc." Kakashi drawled. "Okay get to it oh and I almost forgot the hand seals ram, hare, and dragon."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as five Kage bunshin poofed into existence.

The five Naruto's walked onto the water and started to try the technique, some had too much, and some had to little. Some didn't have the chakra conversing the right way. The clones would dispel once there chakra ran out and the original would make another to replace the now 'dead' one. This went on for about two hours until he was consistently getting it right, but he wasn't stopping which intrigued Kakashi.

No longer questioning himself he went to the source of his confusion, "Naruto what are you doing these clones are quite close to perfect so why are you wasting all of this chakra?"

Naruto just paused and looked at Kakashi "Well I want to get the hand sign count to one instead of three."

Kakashi just looked at him somewhat surprised by the boy's drive, "Well you do have good control it's not good enough for that but tomorrow I'll bring some more supplies for chakra control and such, well right then lets practice a bit of taijutsu."

Kakashi walked over to the water and started pumping water to the soles of his feet, when he thought _'Holy shit, Naruto has been doing this all day, that's good chakra control practice. I am so taking credit for this.' _"So Naruto when you are fighting me stay on the stream and you can use weapons bar explosive tags and no Ninjutsu." Not giving the blonde to react he charged the blonde and lead with a right hook, then a left and tried to knee him in the chest. Naruto backed up for the first hook but was grazed by the second; he barely had time to use his left leg to divert the course of Kakashi's knee. Kakashi then broke off of the little engagement and skidded back about 20 or so feet.

Naruto reached into his pouch and took out 2 kunai with his right hand and one with his left, the latter which he hid away in his left sleeve while it was still behind his back, but he also grabbed a small shuriken the old man had given him so it didn't look to obvious. He charged at the silver haired man and when he was close he threw one of the kunai at him in a caked back manner and tried to be as subtle as possible, it didn't go well as Kakashi deflected the kunai with two fingers and caught the badly thrown shuriken. Kakashi was about to chide Naruto when said blonde leapt at the man and began to swipe with the kunai in his right, said swipes where too wide and inaccurate.

Kakashi grabbed the swinging arm by the wrist and tried to bring Naruto in for a haymaker from his right Naruto tilted his head to the side and barely dodged the punch which surprised Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised even more when Naruto's left arm soared right above his arm and right next to his face, but Kakashi was shocked when Naruto brought out a kunai mid punch and managed to scrape Kakashi's face. Before Naruto could re-arrange his sensei's face anymore Kakashi kicked the blonde off as the midget soared backwards in the air.

Kakashi ran his hand across his wound it was not deep so he could get Rin to fix it in a bit. "Naruto, you have no fighting style." He yelled at the boy who was now getting up. "I have an idea for that but I am going to go get my face fixed now because someone thought it would be okay to rearrange my face in the mean time make a Kage bunshin and spar with it until I get back." Naruto grumbled but did as he was told.

About 10 minutes later Kakashi came back looking new only to find Naruto and his clone rolling around on the stream like a bunch of children when the one on the bottom flipped the other over and head butted him quite hard, the original was rewarded with a pop of smoke, then he just laid there panting for a bit. He then heard clapping in the background he turned and saw his teacher slowly clapping with both of his eyes in a smile like form, "Well Naruto I am presently surprised, you coming from no formal back round in teaching I thought it was going to be a drag to break you and make you compliant but you have performed marvelously so far." He paused here expecting some form of embarrassment from Naruto but apparently the boy was to tired because he didn't even look phased by the praise, "But your Taijutsu is weak you must know I was moving at what an average Chunin moves at nowhere near my real speed, and you need some form of style. But I think that your unpredictability won't be harvested well in any of the Kata reliant styles I know so I will teach you a very special style, it is called Systema."

Naruto got up now and laid down in the shade next to the tree "Cool, can we take a break I'm exhausted." Kakashi took note of it and nodded.

"I am going to talk while take a breather okay, Naruto?" not waiting for a reply Kakashi started up again "Well the reason I'm teaching you this is because I'm almost certain now that you are smart, at least somewhat. So this style is actually a Jounin level style, it is taught to the paratrooper squads in Kumo, but it can also be seen as a bastardized version in about half of Chunin level missing nin. The whole point of this style is neutralizing the opponent. It is pretty heavy on disarming people above everything else, wither it be sword or hand gun. The key functions are grabs, throws, punches, and elbowing. The movements are supposed to be short, brutal and above all efficient. Since it has no katas rather actions which aren't performed in any sort of order, more of when the situation fits I'll have to teach you by sparring, so make a Kage bunshin and watch what I do, come on get up enough break time!" Kakashi finished yelling.

Naruto grumbled but got up and made that cross sign one clone poofed into existence, "Good now both of you follow me to the stream, okay Naruto you can stay on the shore but you have to stand because you might not be able to see everything from down there. Now clone show me your defensive stance." The clone brought both of its hand s up to its face and formed its hands into fist; he had a standard boxing stance. "Good, good this is with compatible with Systema, now show me a right punch, no hook no uppercut just a normal right punch." Naruto did he threw his arm and mid action his fist shifted from a vertical alignment to a horizontal alignment. "Okay that's a good punch, quick and it looked pretty tough. But in Systema what's the purpose of catching someone off guard when you disarm them if you aren't fast enough to capitalize? So in this system we will not make the fist change from vertical to horizontal. It's just a slight waste of time but in a fight it can make the difference believe me. That's not what to say you can't do what you did as it is admit ably more powerful since more of the fist will make contact and energy will traverse your arm and consequentially, be dealt to your opponent this way but just make sure when decide to give a haymaker that there is an opening. Now do what I just told you fifty times, I both arms, okay?" The clone nodded and started his task, five minutes later he was done.

"Naruto another clone please." Kakashi yelled out once that one dispelled itself. Naruto did as he was told as he absorbed the information, "Hey Kakashi-sensei why don't I do it to?" Kakashi just looked at the new clone and motioned it to come to the water, "Because after I have gone over all the basics and moves you will be sparing me with no weapons, no Ninjutsu, using this style until I say you are done." Naruto gulped at the tone Kakashi had just used what had he gotten himself into? "Assume your stance." Kakashi said in a now non-chalant tone, the Clone assumed its stance bringing fist up to protect the face. "Okay first off the stance would be good for boxing but that is not what you are doing, so I need you to widen it" Kakashi said as he took the clones hands and arms bringing them out about three inches and angling them out so they almost looked like a right triangle. "This formation sacrifices defense, in the name of quickness and mobility. Also it is a tiny bit easier to throw your punches like I told you. Oh and another reason for the punches like that. It makes it a lot easier to grab someone's something. If you can do that you can dictate the battle for a bit and if you capitalize on that then you can usually take them out or set yourself up for a finishing Ninjutsu."

Then the original spoke out "Kakashi-sensei, what will we be grabbing?" Kakashi just looked at the boy for a second with a deadpan face, not that it was all that obvious due to the mask.

"Anything really nose, hair, clothes, mask, and straps." Kakashi answered after recovering, _'I thought this kid was smart couldn't he figure it out himself?' _he thought but then another voice in his head popped up out of nowhere into non-existence _'Just because he looks like sensei, doesn't mean he thinks like sensei, Kakashi remember that.' _Why the hell did that voice talk down to him in third person like he was talking to a child?

Kakashi showed him how to grab someone and get a good grip how to capitalize it and how to block punches wither they be hooks or uppercuts. Then he went on to kneeing and elbowing and in turn how to block those. This went on for about an hour, before Kakashi just said stop and that was enough.

"Okay Naruto come on lets go come over here so I can make you look like the cute little student you are." Kakashi said with an eye smile motioning for the original to come, he actually expected some sort of response verbal or physical, but none came. Naruto simply walked to 5 feet in front of Kakashi and assumed his stance, Kakashi lead with a right hook to which Naruto blocked with his back of his left arm, and the blonde quickly sent a right punch to Kakashi's face. After hitting he grabbed Kakashi's hair and pulled him down for a healthy helping of right knee to the face after this Naruto tried for another right punch on the now kneeling Kakashi. But the silver haired man was having none of that he blocked the punch with his left and then delivered an uppercut with his right. Naruto stumbled back and swore, and then he jumped at Kakashi who as soon as the blonde landed from his two meter jump launched a haymaker from right. Naruto blocked and saw a hook from the left coming, but he jumped, pushing more energy into his left block bringing it up behind Kakashi's head, grabbing the elder man's silver mane. He also forgoing the left hook took his right and gave Kakashi an uppercut to which Kakashi stumbled backwards.

"Good Naruto, that is what I want to see use that fierceness, harness it!" Kakashi yelled as he switched stances into what looked like a much more formal style with his left arm tucked behind his back and his right arm out pointed towards Naruto, he then motioned with his middle and pointer finger, 'bring it'. Naruto walked forward standing opposite of Kakashi. He was bleeding from his lip and his face hurt like hell but he managed to hide it mostly. Kakashi then brought his right leg up and tried to deliver an axe kick to Naruto's head Naruto formed an x with his arms and neutralized the kick mid kick, then Kakashi hit Naruto with a lightning quick from his left too which Naruto flew back.

Kakashi having both feet in the air descended to the water but his hands supported him as he got back into the stance from his latest meeting with Naruto, "Come come Naruto is that all you have? No don't worry I won't be actually using Gokken on you, not yet at least it is probably the strongest style in Konoha that is used by more than one person, well maybe gentle fist but still you have no counter to it yet." He said as he dropped the rigid stance and went into something more lax looking like Naruto's stance.

"Come on get up I didn't come here to waste my time, get off your ass Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he walked over to the bent over Naruto who was facing away from him, Kakashi stormed over and raised his fist as if he was gonna punch Naruto as he moved closer, he knew Naruto saw him due to the shadows. As soon as he got in 5 feet of the blonde the Younger one rose and turned charging the man as he screamed out some war cry. Kakashi didn't make a move as he wanted to see what Naruto could do, the blonde started off by making a kick Kakashi's shin with his left foot, Kakashi's right dodged it but didn't sense it when the leg wrapped around his and when Naruto slammed into him with all his force. Kakashi fell down with Naruto on top of him, the blonde was hunched over on his chest as he cocked back his left and then right to hit Kakashi in rapid succession. Kakashi though, was quicker he maneuvered both of his arms inside the punches and grabbed the whiskered blonde by the elbows. Then the both of them where at a standstill neither could move, until Kakashi made a gamble and released the arms and tried to make his hands grab the blondes cheeks. As the hands where reaching for the cheeks Naruto threw his head forward and tried, to out run the hands they grabbed his golden mane but he was going too fast and head butted Kakashi. Kakashi being dazed let go of the blonde hair and tried to recover but couldn't as the blonde grabbed the older man's neck with his left and covered his face with his right as he forced him under water.

'_Wow he really doesn't hold back does he, even that face and war cry he really just goes at it.' _Kakashi pondered as he was struggling for air, while he had been surprised by the blonde's ferocious intent, he was a Jounin for a reason and he could hold his breath for 10 minutes so this was a walk in the park. The practice was pointless know he knew the blonde got at least the basics and he would have to grow into this style for him to use it perfectly, but if he kept up at this rate he would be as good as anyone in Kumo at it.

Kakashi's feet stretched to their limit so they could make contact with the water, then using chakra to stick to the water he catapulted himself up at breakneck speeds. Naruto who wasn't completely clamped onto him fell off and skidded back a couple of feet before rising to his feet, then taking his open stance as if he was asking for more. "This practice is over Naruto." Kakashi stated as he walked over to the tree and sat down, Naruto followed him and they sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was only really a couple of minutes.

"How did I do?" Naruto eventually asked.

"Honestly? Great." Kakashi said as he paused "You aren't as tired as you where when I came back after I got my face fixed, what where you doing?" Kakashi asked honestly wondering what could have made the blonde pant like a dog if there little tussle hadn't.

"Well I summoned a Kage bunshin and then we fought but as I was about to get the bastard with an uppercut he backed up and made 2 clones to help him out so I had to take on three bastards!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How? Did you tell it too and why did you give it that much chakra?' Kakashi asked secretly thinking it was hysterical for his little student to get beat up by his own clones.

"My clones sometimes put their interest above min when they are in casual situations, and I was sloppy with distributing the Chakra I had." Naruto said with a frown. Kakashi merely giggled at his student's expense.

About 20 minutes later Kakashi said "Well I'm done teaching you things for today now all you have to do are my tedious drills." Naruto just looked at him with the words 'Fuck you are serious.' Being silently conveyed.

"You stay here Naru-chan while I go to the car and go get the weights." He ignored the remark 'call me that again you masked fucker, I dare you!' as he walked over to the car, he saw Rin watching as Sakura did push-ups.

"What's up babe, you making pinky work hard?" Kakashi asked playfully, expecting the genin to do something as she had not liked being called pinky this morning, he got nothing as the girl seemed to be to emerged in the action of breathing to even try to respond.

"Why of course Sakura has been an excellent student today. Tomorrow if she keeps it up I might bring in some of my toys so I can teach her how to use them." Rin said loudly.

Kakashi wanted to ask if he had heard that right but he was fairly certain that he did, "Rin what kind of toys are we talking about?" Kakashi asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Not actually toys Kakashi, medical supplies." Rin said in a normal tone.

Kakashi exhaled loudly, _'right rape averted.' _"Sorry just wasn't sure what kind of 'toys' we were talking about here." He said with are quotes.

Rin put two and two together and suddenly it all made sense. She started to blush deeply and yelled "Kashi that is so wrong! With my student you thought that? Ewwwww!" Kakashi didn't wait for any kind of physical reimbursement and jogged over to the car where he had the weights, he grabbed them and brought them back to Naruto who was still at the trunk.

"Get up and put these on." Kakashi ordered the blonde stood up and secured the weights to his ankles and to his wrist. "Now channel the amount for one Kage bunshin into these weights, one clone for one weight." Naruto did as he was told and he slumped a little but didn't waver.

"Now go do suicides from the left of our side to the right until I tell you to stop." Naruto just looked at Kakashi and the same look promised something a kin to hatred but the boy just silently walked to the left and started to sprint there and back.

This went on until Kakashi thought it had been half-an hour it had been about three times that, obviously he had lost track of time, but hey you can't blame him he was reading. "Okay Naruto that is enough, now drop and give me 100 push-ups!" Kakashi said as his voice fluctuated from a relaxed tone to one of drill sergeants.

Naruto gawked but did as he was told counting out loud, as he reached 100 Kakashi just looked at him, he wasn't panting just drenched in sweat. "Okay makes a Kage bunshin and has a Systema spar with it, oh and keep the weights." Naruto did as he was told and in about 20 seconds grunting could be heard.

"Okay meet us here tomorrow at 8 okay?" Obito told the students they all nodded numbly and walked off. Once they were out of sight and Obito had picked up all the stuff they had been throwing around in the forest they got in the car and silence reigned for about a second or two before Obito asked from the driver's seat "To the usual place?"

"You can't call it usual Obito we have only gone there like two times." Kakashi said in reply. Rin just nodded from the middle row.

"See Kakashi why can't you be more like Rin she just nodded and was quite. I think I liked you better when you were an absolute bastard." Obito said jokingly as he pulled out of the training ground and back on to the side road. Silence reigned once again. Obito didn't break it as he guessed if Kakashi had something to say he would save it for the restaurant.

15 minutes later they pulled up to the Restaurant they got out and walked in the place was busier than yesterday but there were no chakra signatures big enough to be a ninja so they found a booth and sat down waiting for someone to serve them.

Kakashi finally broke the wall of non-talking with "Well Naruto is gonna be a great ninja, I can already tell. He is taking to my stuff like a fish to water and he isn't complaining. I have already started to teach him some stuff that could be the foundations for his style for the rest of his career and to top it off he doesn't get tired to the point of collapse I gave him a Gai-style workout for the last couple of hours and he didn't do anything to protest besides grumbling at me, he has the stamina of an Oni, it's nuts." Kakashi said in a quite but exited tone.

"Really Kashi? What did you give him that was so advanced?" Rin asked in a quite tone.

"I thought today was going to be a Ninjutsu training day with a little bit of Gai style training but he absolutely ate up the Ninjutsu in the first half of the day, he learned Katon: Ni and Ho bunshin. Progress like that is unnatural bar the Uchiha clan. His affinity for Fire must be off the charts." Kakashi paused and Obito was about to say something before Kakashi resumed his summary of the day "I also taught him the basics of Systema."

This made everyone quite for around 30 seconds, "Systema huh, isn't that one of the main parts of Sensei's primary style?" Obito asked in a melancholic tone. He only received a nod from Kakashi.

"Can he handle Systema; hell can he even use it effectively? He seems to be a bit small in my opinion for a style that is so momentum centric and can he even push stuff away?" Obito questioned not really getting the decision to choose such mature style for someone in their early teens.

"Obito apparently Naruto managed to sneak a kunai into his sleeve when he was fighting with Kakashi and almost managed to re-arrange my precious husband's face so I don't think we should take him lightly." Rin chided as she grasped on to Kakashi in a faked manner. Kakashi didn't even bother to roll his eyes as he was more fixated on conveying to obito how he felt about Naruto.

"Well Sasuke has been doing well he has the traditional bow training and shuriken jutsu of the Uchiha clan and his lightning manipulation will be useful when he gets more control and chakra but for right now he is just a lightweight." Obito said as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Well that's good to hear do you think he'll be as good as his bastard brother?" Kakashi asked. It was a known fact that part of the reason he had left the OMI combat team was because as soon as Itachi had become captain everything had become like a clean freaks room, everything nice and tidy and perfect. That was part of the reason he also couldn't deal with some of the SPARTANs there soulless eyes and fake smiles annoyed the shit out of Kakashi.

"No, no I doubt it he won't be as good as Shisui either but he will be more direct combat orientated then those two in my opinion so it's hard to say. Both of those guys are more built for covert ops quick in and out no questions asked kind of thing, I don't think a prolonged battle would do them any good they could get beat by lots of people who are in all actuality of it not as good as them on one versus one but they might not be able to take the stress." Obito reasoned, he received a nod from Kakashi but nothing from Rin who was looking at the door as a familiar face walked in. It was none other than Anko Mitarashi.

"Wow you guy actually tried out this place?" Anko yelled as she walked over to the table drawing the attention of everyone in the Restaurant, Rin groaned Kakashi face palmed and Obito just grinned. It was a commonly known fact between the ninja's of Chunin level or higher that Obito Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi had plenty of no strings attached casual sex. They had been called but buddies and Anko hadn't even denied Obito would just try to change the subject or tell the talker to shut up.

Anko came down and sat next Rin who greeted her with an almost silent 'hey Anko'. She didn't the Snake summoner but her boisterous attitude and glaring lake of shame, made for some very awkward and embarrassing situations. Plus she wanted obito to be happy not have casual sex! She wanted her quasi-little brother to have a woman he go home to and have a family with and Anko, well Anko just didn't fit those lines. At all.

"So what are you guys talking about? You where clearly talking about something important if you where talking in the tone I saw when I walked in here and there is no other reason you would come here instead of the Jounin Lounge." Kakashi mentally swore he forgot how Anko despite her quirkiness and intense sexual desires was a Jounin of his level; she obviously had some brain to back up her brawn.

Everyone was silent until Anko moaned somewhat quietly "Come on guys, don't be like this, I am not gonna tell anyone anything. Come on if you don't tell me I will spread rumors of you guys have raunchy threesomes." She finished in a devilish but almost silent tone.

Rin cracked at the word 'Threesomes' "Okay, Okay Anko you win. We were talking about our new students okay, just be quite?" she was clearly not in the mode to play with this.

"Oh really? I call bullshit if that was all you were talking about then you a: wouldn't be whispering, b: you would be in the Jounin Longue with the rest of the teachers. So what was it?" She asked Menacingly, she was clearly not gonna move an inch, and as she did this she took off her sandals and started to rub her foot up Obito's leg getting a blush for her troubles.

Obito mumbled out something and Anko couldn't quite make it out "What was that Obito?" she asked oh so sweetly.

"We think one of them could be Sensei's son." Obito said, Anko who had been drinking a bit of Rin's tea she had stolen promptly spit it out all over Obito's hunched over face.

Anko grabbed a napkin and gave it to Obito who looked pissed for what it was worth, She simply said "Could you repeat that I think I heard something crazy in my ear." As she put her hand to her ear mockingly.

"You heard him correctly Anko, what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated on any basis do understand me?" Kakashi said his voice oozing seriousness.

Anko merely nodded, and listened.

**Finally done …. Thank you, Jesus.**

**On a more serious note this is the end of this arc there will be 3-5 arcs in this part so yeah, they also vary in length. **

**Systema is a real style also, it is used by Spetsnaz forces, if you want more info look it up. Could you guys follow the fight scene or did I get you guys squinting and asking yourselves WUHT?**

**So please leave a review and yeah until next Master Chief.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Origins**

**Arc II: Chapter: V: Investigation**

**Well how are you guys doing? Good I hope I am doing …. Better? I don't really know life is life just average in all honesty though I enjoy my average middle class life not much to complain about, EXCEPT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Just kidding! But if you guys are like me and live a somewhat comfortable life, it would do you tons of good by taking a bit of time how much I don't know it ranges from person to person, and just try to look at the bigger picture. It should calm you down and you won't make a big deal about things that are frivolous unlike REVIEWS! (Sarcasm)**

**Well this is the first mission and don't worry this whole story is so AU I won't even try to re-hatch the wave or anything like that. The closest thing to re-hatching will be the Greenbelt Arc but that won't come for a long time, a very long time.**

**Also I was reading some of Kenchi's work and I noticed all of his stuff is super Naruto centric, and I have a ton of respect for the guy but all of the stories are sort of the…. Same? I feel like the story flows completely around Naruto, hell the whole universe of the fic seems to go to his flow. And in every story of his that I have read save SOF he is sort of a super powerful and his attitude is the same in all of the fics.**

**Not that I am much better so far I have been far too Naruto or Sarutobi centric. Have I? Don't really know but I think I have been to a degree so tell me in some way preferably a review or PM.**

_4 months later- Hokage tower- 10:03 AM_

Sakura's Fov

The last 4 months had been enlightening. Enlightening what a funny word. To illuminate something well if that's what it means then it certainly fit the sentence. That's how Sakura would describe the past few months. It had been Hell, she had gone from getting great sleep and having plenty of free time to spend with her family and non-ninja friends to having no time with her family and staying up until 1 PM to get a type of medical theory drilled into her head. It was brutal. Brutal, but sooo rewarding. She could feel how much stronger she was now her once meager reserves were now at an above average level and she had to say it was worth every single Push-up.

Under Rin-sensei I have refined my henge and I have also learned one or two defensive area based Genjutsu. They aren't all that strong and they can be broke by anyone who knows how but sensei says that isn't the point. She says even if it only buys us 3 seconds then it is a success because then it is on the boys to go in for the kill and 'Get the fucker will their undies are down.' In senseis speak. Honestly I am so happy I am the support character hear because in all honesty I doubt I could kill someone and just move on to the next objective like these two will have to. I know that I am a ninja and will have to kill hell that's what ninjas do but…. I just wish there was some other way, when Kakashi sensei came to the training ground yesterday and had three rabbits we had to kill them I did and I promptly almost broke down into water works, Sasuke just scowled and just asked his cousin if we could resume training, I think he just wanted to get away from the body, as opposed to Naruto who just stabbed it in the spin and then started to skin it and ask, "We are gonna eat it right? It would be a total waste if we didn't."…. Naruto, he is pretty weird he didn't attend the academy, from what I've gathered he is an orphan, and he calls the Hokage Jiji, Jiji! When Ino met him a couple of weeks back she seemed to think he was sort of weird but not that weird. Then I told her that he knew the Hokage on a somewhat first name basis, and since she has been sprouting out theories like some right wing nut job! Some of them are actually hysterical though, like her main one that he is the illegitimate heir to Minato Namikaze. Ha! Ha Ha! It was even better when she told her dad at the dinner that she invited me over for. He started to laugh hysterically, saying 'Minato, heir? Honey I thank the gods that you have a sense of humor but you need to stop sniffing sharpies. I knew the Man he would never have a bastard kid, He'd be too afraid of Shina's Revenge!' Yeah Mr. Yamanaka thought it was hysterical until I said his last name was Uzumaki, he sort of paused at that and just said whatever. The conversation ended there. Personally the only theory that I support is that he is a secret undercover SPARTAN, and his mission is to blend in with the crowd.

Ohh well we just got our mission from Hokage-Sama, we have to go to some town out in Oni County and investigate some gang that is in Narcotics among other things. Seems like it will be time consuming and dangerous. Why the hell did I become a ninja again? Oh yeah I didn't want to become the next CEO of the company. Oh well maybe if I survive long enough and get promoted fast enough I can become one of those medical Nin who are stationed at a base or a hospital.

Sasuke's Fov

Well the past couple of months have been good, what I expected nothing more nothing less. I have learned some new Taijutsu combos and I have gotten 3 more techniques under my belt. But I still don't have it. Itachi says there is nothing to worry about and that I will awaken it during a life or death situation, hopefully one comes up sooner rather than later, I need to catch up to Aniki.

But how can I do that when some no name orphan on my team is still ahead of me by some degree. I told father that at dinner a couple days ago and he asked me the last name when he heard he gave pause. Pause, from father that is incredibly rare. He then asked for me to describe the boy, I did and he just asked Itachi to research the boy and find out his heritage going back to his great grandparents. I don't know why he would do that for my enigma no name of a teammate but that was when father gave me a lecture and not his usual how an Uchiha should act lectures it was how although he has no name he can still be great. The weirdest thing was he mentioned how he had had a very short rivalry around the time when he was my age with Minato Namikaze, who at the time was a no name orphan. I almost had to pinch myself when he actually gave Namikaze-dono praise. Praise from my father to a none Uchiha. That was a small miracle as Itachi had said.

Well Itachi-nii has been doing well as of late; he has been teaching me the bare basics of kenjutsu with a ninjato in his time off. He came back last week from a two-month deployment of border patrol near Oni county, he said the locals where not happy about the new railroad from Kusa to Konoha running through there 'sacred ground', whatever people from Oni county are stark mad most of the time so there opinion of railroads and 'sacred ground' doesn't really matter.

Speaking of Oni County we have been assigned to investigate a gang in Kyoto, a relatively large settlement in Oni County. Itachi-nii was there for around 3 days on his patrol he said the place had a mediocre police garrison but the crime and the culture where totally against foreign help even if it is just from Konoha. It doesn't make sense to me, why would people not want help? It's not charity if someone is getting paid for it. I would be curious as to why the people there are so weird but Obito says that he thinks between the amount of Werewolves and Oni in the area he thinks people go mad from Paranoia or hell even exposure to Youki.

I am excited about this mission now that I think about it. We are going to be fighting real opponents now. Gang members, Oni, hell maybe a werewolf or two, finally we are moving out of the little kid stuff and into the big boy department. I know Naruto is ready to go, he seems as happy as ever. I just pray that Sakura doesn't cave or freak out at the sight of a body or something like that.

Naruto's Fov

Finally! Finally, I get to start my Ninja adventures! One day when I am famous people will write books about these times when I am not so famous. It'll happen I just know it will! These past couple of months where quite awesome if I do say so myself. I have been getting better at Systema and the fact that Obito-sensei and Kaka-sensei gave me some money so that I could get some vegetables in my diet was awesome. Not for the veggies of course but hell I think I have grown like half an inch in the time since our team was formed. And I guess that having something to eat other than Ramen packs, is that bad, not that I'll ever tell anyone that.

I have learned how to control My Katon Manipulation a lot better know due to time I have spent with Kakashi-sensei, and I have gotten better at Systema, Not that it helps cause whenever I get a good shot in on Kakashi he just beats me into the ground and tells me not to be cocky. I guess I really should stop taunting him after I manage to get a good hit in on him but it is just too tempting!

I have to honestly say that Kawarimi is the greatest jutsu bare none. Well maybe Ho bunshin…. No! I have almost killed Kakashi like 10 times because he'll grab me and I'll substitute with a log with some tags on it! He got pissed at me the first time and I just told him that he had ordered me to come at him with the intent to kill. He was so pissed by the end of our latest all-out spar that he actually charged me with one of his high level Raiton attacks thank the gods that I Kawarmi'd the hell out of dodge because he would turned into freaking Swiss cheese with that thing!

My Systema has improved a great deal to the point where Kaka-sensei says to improve I'll have to make my own implements and tweaks. Well that and in his words 'stop being so adorable and small.' Smug bastard. I have learned a couple more techniques one Fuuton, and the Gokaukyu. The Gokaukyu is pretty awesome in my opinion; I mean how it could not be is beyond me, it's a massive freaking fireball!

Well I had dinner with Rin-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei, and some crazy lady called Anko. That lady Anko was absolutely awesome she was super freaking hot and she was wearing fishnet underneath her trench coat and nothing else. And I mean nothing! She caught me trying to get a look like 5 times during the meal and she said it was useless she his everything worth spying with 'Jounin magic far too complex for my foolish genin mind to ever try to comprehend.' She was sort of crazy, not that I haven't already called her that but she was talking about how she tortures people at T & I like it was on the news or whatever Jounin small talk about! It was nuts she was like 'Yeah today we had some gang banger from little Iwa, and I swear to the gods he would not break! Eventually I just said to hell with it and I started chopping off his fingers while I pumped up with adrenalin so he wouldn't go into shock he broke after 3!' she had this weird grin on the whole time which was weird because it was really at odds with her sadistic-seeming attitude. No one else except me seems to notice.

I immediately regret asking Obito-sensei why she kept calling him Obito-kun. She snorted 'It's tradition to at least fake some kind of affection when you are sleeping with someone' Obito didn't even blush he just gave me two thumbs up, Kaka-sensei and Rin-sensei pretended not to hear anything.

Well back to the important stuff like my Mission! We get to go to Oni County; it's also my first time outside of Konoha, which is pretty freaking awesome. Our objective is something I wasn't really paying attention when Jiji said it but he gave the description to Obito-sensei, so I can still get it. "Oi Obito-sensei can I see the description for a sec?"

"Thanks Sensei."

**Objective: Investigate, and Eliminate Tomoe gang in Kyoto, Oni county**

**Time: 2-4 weeks**

**Begin: 13/2/2009 End:**

**Rank: C**

**Reasoning: Expected physical Resistance, Dangerous territory, Possibly encounter with Wild Oni**

**Client: Kabuto Yakushi**

**Reward: 3500 ryo, per operative**

**Warnings, etc: Not much is known about this crime group, increased sightings of Oni are reported during spring or late winter. Werewolf packs where sighted 1/2/2009 20 miles north of Kyoto, beware of stragglers.**

Awesome! Werewolves? No biggie! Oni? Ha I can take them on! This mission is gonna be a piece of cake!

_General Fov_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, is it true that you can only kill a werewolf with a silver bullet?" Naruto asked quietly as he saw that both of his teammates were asleep.

Kakashi eye-smiled and turned around from the passenger's seat, "Arigato for being quite, Naruto. But back to the subject of werewolves, yes they are very vulnerable to silver and also to many poisons for that matter, but no on the bullet part. They can be killed by a knife just as easily as by a bullet." Kakashi answered in a just-above-whisper voice.

Naruto absorbed this information and was silent; Just as Kakashi was about to turn around, Naruto spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei where do werewolves come from?" the blonde boy asked.

Kakashi seemed a bit pensive at that question. "Well Naruto do you mean where did they come from in the first place or where do ones come from know."

Naruto seemed intrigued to Kakashi at this point, "Both Sensei."

Kakashi sighed this was going to be a long conversation, "The original werewolf dates back very far; we don't really know who the first one was but legend seems to point to one person, Uchiha Madara." Kakashi paused there thinking, "To tell the story of how the first werewolf came to be you have to tell the story which led up to and directly caused Madara to become a werewolf."

"Before there where Hidden Villages there were Mercenary groups, these groups where usually made up of families or team like groups of people who had abilities that complimented each other's nicely. There were many primo groups but one stood above the rest. The Senju. Now since I don't think that you really know who they are I will tell you, the Senju where one of the founding clans of the village, and over time, since the village was created they dissolved into other families like the Nara, the Hatake, and others. But the biggest blow was around oh I don't know 100, no 120 years ago a good amount said they didn't like were the Village was going and they left to go to Uzushiogakure. But back to the point at hand they were incredibly powerful, and soon they had a rival; the Uchiha." Kakashi said motioning his head to a sleeping Sasuke.

"The Uchiha was led by Madara Uchiha and his brother Izuna; they were both prodigies of unseen level. They were the only clan that could and would go head to head with the Senju. Madara and Hashirama Senju the latter who would one day become the Shodai Hokage became legends. There spars where like storms of nature, like a battle between Biju, or so the legends say. It is believed that the Bingo book was first created to warn other clans of the Uchiha and in particular the two brothers. But in the spars between Hashirama and Madara, the Senju would always leave with his head held a little higher and a little bit less dirt on his armor. These spars went on for years and so did the battles between Senju and Uchiha. Eventually a truce was signed between the two clans and shortly thereafter they were both hired by Hi no Kuni, yadda yadda yadda they form the Hidden Village system other countries play copycat and that is the basic history of most of the political structure in the world. There is no real problem until they come to the conclusion that there needs to be an executive position in the military, i.e. the Hokage." Kakashi paused here to give Naruto some time to file all this info away for later use and to catch a breath himself.

"Madara said that he should have Hashirama said that he should have it but in the end at this point in time the only one who had any form of power in this decision was the daimyo and he chose Hashirama on account of him having better manners. Yes you heard correctly he said he had better manners and was more controlled personality wise. Madara went on a mad rage and somehow got stronger. He challenged Hashirama at the Valley of the End and lost. Afterwards relations between the two seemed to be patched up. So until he used a special technique against The Kyuubi no Yoko and apparently started to go blind; he searched everywhere for a cure and eventually he heard of beast in the west whose healing powers where so great that they almost never died. He went to these lands in the west and got one to bite him, these beast where werewolves he later came back here and started to go mad due to overuse of his Sharingan and maybe lycanthropy. He eventually escaped when he was ousted and almost killed for attacking Hashirama, legend has it he is still alive today but I doubt it." Kakashi said as he finished the tale.

Naruto seemed pensive at this information but was quite, Kakashi then spoke up "Werewolves come from other werewolves, you know like babies but Lycanthropy can be attained through a bite from a transformed werewolf." Kakashi paused here.

"Some people are more monsters than any Oni you'll ever see, Naruto." Kakashi seemed like he was going to say something from the bottom of his heart so Naruto didn't capitalize at the pause he gave, "My Father was a werewolf."

Kakashi was silent at this and looked at Obito who was listening to his ipod while he drove down the barren highway, "He was pretty famous, in his time at least….. He was known as the White Fang, and no it wasn't a werewolf pun….. After a failed mission it which he put his teammates lives before his, which by the way he was shamed for, it somehow got out that he had been bitten by a werewolf in his days as a Chunin, don't worry I am not a werewolf, I didn't get any of those traits… He was shamed by the general public and hell even by those teammates who he had saved because at the price of the mission he had blown their cover and started a war….. He committed suicide."

Kakashi turned around now facing the road, and silenced reigned for about ten minutes then Kakashi spoke up, "I'll never forget running in to find him bent over pooling in his own blood, illuminated by the crescent's light. I was six at the time and it forever changed me."

Once again Naruto was at a loss for words until Kakashi sensing his mental distress spoke up saying, "Morale of the story, don't judge people about what you don't know. And to do that you need to know because ignorance is dangerous because it turns into fear and fear allows hatred to grow, now do you see why I made you take all those books home and made you take that week of classes at the academy?"

"Kaka-sensei, don't remind me of that place!" Naruto answered putting his hands up to his ears and shutting his eyes.

"Anymore questions Naruto?" Kakashi asked at this point he was somewhat eager to get back to his por-novel, his novel.

"Yeah one more what's the strongest Oni you have ever seen?" Naruto asked hoping he would get a story and not some lame history lesson like he just received.

"That I have ever seen? Well a long time ago in Kusa I saw from a distance I saw the legendary Nanabi Kabutomushi, it was certainly interesting, well more terrifying than interesting, but we just saw it, it was just was flying through, and happened to pass us." It had honestly been terrifying and utterly eye opening for Kakashi to see a beast like that give off that feeling of power and awe, but not be going on some rampage it had been the closest thing to one of the fabled 'heavenly Oni' or 'higher races' that had once dominated the world.

Naruto nodded and was about to ask a question when Kakashi interrupted him and said "Why don't you give that jaw of yours a rest." The silver haired man said with an eye-smile. Naruto glared but complied.

The car pulled up to a modern and sleek looking modern house which seemed out of place yet exactly where it should be amidst the trees and stars that surrounded it. They walked up the small dirt path that led to the main door and Kakashi slammed the knocker against the door. A moment later a kind looking man answered the door and motioned them in. They were escorted into a niece living room with mostly beige furniture, Kakashi and obito sat on the love seat and the three apprentices sat on the couch while there host sat in a chair facing the two instructors. "So you are the ninja that I sent for?"

"Yes Mr. Yakushi we are here to remedy the problem that you prescribed." Kakashi answered in a surprisingly business like fashion.

"Hm, well excellent it seems as though there are enough of you. Would any of you like anything to drink, Coffee, maybe Hot Chocolate for the kids?" The man with glasses asked pleasantly.

Not giving the genin any time to answer Obito spoke up, "No no I think we are all good, but could you give us some background on this problem please it could help with our dealings here."

Kabuto seemed to pause at this and crossed his legs while putting his left arm under his right and bringing the other to his chin in a thinking fashion. "Well I don't know where to really start honestly, so give me a moment here, alright?" He was quite for a while until he snapped his finger and brought his right hand up in an almost 'eureka' fashion. "Well it started around a couple months ago, wait actually it started around a decade ago but I just noticed it a couple of months ago. I met this girl in the soup kitchen and she was coming back day after day, so finally one day I asked her what her name was and she told me Kikiyo, she was very pretty despite her smelling like trash, having awful breath, and having no makeup on. I took Kikiyo out for dinner a couple of times and then one day she disappeared. She didn't come to the soup kitchen I didn't find her at her cabin and when I asked around I just heard 'The Tomoe's took 'er' . So I asked around town who the Tomoes where and I either got told to shut up or I got a look and then the person would just walk away and try to isolate themselves from me. So finally I found a police officer and I asked him and he told me how they were a gang that actually dominated the streets , for around 20 years. Other than that I haven't really done anything myself." The silverette said as he summed up his tale.

Obito spoke first, "O-kay Kabuto judging from your story you are not from around here, and you say that you called us in. If you a private citizen requested help from us and willingly hired us for protection then you must be rich."

"Oh no, no, no, I am not doing this for me I am doing this for the town! I am rich, as I came from a privileged background and attended medical school, to become a doctor. I got halfway through but then it just seemed so empty so I moved out here to find myself, by helping those with less than me. I don't really go in town that much other than to help out at the shelter and to help at the orphanage and inn." The man with glasses said as he pushed his spectacles up his nose as they where steadily falling down.

"So you are just finding yourself? All alone out here in the middle of Oni County with no protection?" Kakashi asked he clearly wasn't too keen on the whole story.

"Yes, Kakashi-san, I am a despite my height a big boy, and I can take care of myself and I will have you know that I have a Rogers 6-security, revolver in my bedroom that I always keep loaded." Kabuto answered with a huff, and now crossed arms which looked almost defiant.

"Can you shoot worth a shit?" Obito blurted out, he was promptly elbowed in the ribs by a pissed off Kakashi.

Kabuto chuckled at the aviator toting man's expense then answered, "Yes I am quite capable, but back to the manner at hand I do think that you will need a place to stay. You can have the living room if you would like."

Kakashi answered, "No, no we have camping supplies and the students need experience."

Kakashi seemed to give no room for negotiation so Kabuto got up and said as he walked into another room, "Fine, fine have it your way and come back when you have finished the job or just need to talk."

_A couple Hours later same general area_

"Kaka-sensei, we could've had some sweet, sweet heating but you just had to be an absolute bastard and say 'no, no the students need the experience.' Bah, that's such horseshit!" Naruto yelled out as he sat around the fire, the rest of the group just looking at him silently conveying to him a unanimous 'do you want to tell everyone exactly where we are or are you just dumb?'

The blonde having received the message 'humped' and crossed his arms. Kakashi was listening for any form of life around their small campsite and eating his dear, all the while somehow keeping his mask up so as to not show Obito his face.

The deer had been caught by Sasuke with his bow and arrow. It had been a clean shot and the kill was a healthy buck. The meet as he had found out years prior was actually very rich and heart not having all that much fat, much more on the protein side than say the average beef in a hamburger.

Tomorrow was gonna be along day they would most likely scheme, abuse the shit out of Naruto's Kage bunshin and henge combo's recon abilities and also make a map. He really hoped that this gang is only 20-30 civvies with a couple of actual ninja. If not it would be a total drag.

"Kakashi-sensei, are SPARTANs real?" The lone female asked, her tone conveyed the two emotions of curiosity and shyness. What a peculiar combination.

Kakashi turned to her and asked while eye-smiling, "Why did you ask this question Sakura why this sudden interest in such an inhuman topic such as that?"

She looked away, blushing and didn't say anything she clearly knew why but didn't want to spill. Kakashi didn't really think that it was anything. "Do I actually know? No. Do I have some suspicions? Yes." He paused as he seemed to do a lot, "When I served in OMI undercover, one of my correspondents was so good at their job but so very emotionless outside of it I think they had some very early emotional conditioning. But as far as the rumored genetic testing I don't know but if it did ever happen then it stopped when Orochimaru left, I think he is practically the only man in the elemental countries that is so advanced scientifically that can pull stuff like that off."

"Kaka-sensei could one of us be one of those crazy robot guys?" Naruto asked.

Sakura immediately shot him a look. In fact it was so immediate that her neck cracked then everyone looked at her. An incredibly awkward silence followed, Naruto ever the brute broke it, "Sakura why the hell did you stare at me; you don't think I am one of those guys do you?"

Judging by her appearance Kakashi thought that he had hit right on the head, "No Naruto no I don't." She said Kakashi was surprised by how honest she sounded and decided to drop it.

Obito then went off and mumbled 'last post called it' Kakashi sighed and assigned the order of the watches and told everyone to go to bed.

_Somewhere in Kyoto, Tomoe headquarters, later that evening_

"So you're telling me this guy came and demanded that we give him all of our girls for this month or his master would be displeased?" Asked a man with a cigar in his mouth, his speech seemed to be un-effected by the tobacco product in his mouth.

"Uh, yes suh he jus' tol me it would be a very wise of us to do what he says." Answered a man in noticeably less appealing clothes.

The man behind the desk just nodded, and questioned further, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"No suh by this time he had me pinned in at alle'way an' I couldn't do nothing. I couldn't get at his mask o nothing!" The man answered he was clearly shaken by his circumstance whatever it was but despite his fear and minor shaking he came across as honest.

"Thank you, for reporting this to me you have definitely done well. Now Tachi, please give this man some sort of reward for his services and escort him out of here." The man said as he gestured to one of the men at his side. The man walked over to the other side of the desk reached into his pocket and took out a small wad of bills handed it to the man and walked him out of the room.

The man behind the desk took his cigar from his mouth tilted back his head and exhaled a ring of smoke. Then he turned to the Man to his left and motioned for him to pull up a chair and sit across from him; he did the same to the man from the door, Tachi.

"Well boys what do you think?" The man asked. They both paused but didn't seem to be thinking anything; they paused out of respect most likely.

"Well boss I personally believe that there is no boss and that this guy is somewhat skilled maybe he is an ex-ninja or something but I really don't see this guy as a threat, if he had a boss he could have flashed a name at the very least." The man on the left said.

"Now, now Yamamoto, I think you are thinking things to small, or too quickly. He might have a boss and maybe he didn't give his name because it could be someone we are aligned with or neutral and they just wanted to throw us off or something. Maybe there is a boss and the name would be too big for us to believe it." The man on the right chided.

"Tachi you have a point but maybe you are thinking of things too thoroughly, Regardless of the boss do you guys think that we are in any sort of threat at all? Should I go find a merc to take care of the schmucks this guy might or might not have with him?" The boss questioned.

"No Giro, no need to go that far Remember that we just got that shipment of Shotguns and hell anyone can use those things, so if push comes to shove we just arm all the grunts, ninja or not with those and I highly doubt that this guy is skilled enough to take on 50 guys with shotguns in time for you not to call in a good merc." Tachi answered in a dismissive fashion.

"Gods I forgot that you got all of dad's smarts sometimes, well you have a point so I will let you two figure this out. I have to get back to Otafaku Gai, see you later nii-san." The man in charge said as he got up from behind his desk. As soon as he got up so did his fellow solders of crime and they bowed, deep and respectfully as he passed.

_Next Day, Kyoto- Kokako's Diner 10:23_

"Squirts how do you guys want to do this?" asked obito as he sipped his nth cup of Joe so far that morning. Obito had actually only had two cups but it seemed like he had many more as the cup was refusing to leave his hands.

"Nii-san told me the most effective way to eliminate large crime groups is by dividing the whole, wither it be actually dividing physically or we sow distrust amongst the ranks. Maybe we should in list the help of the local KMP station?" Sasuke stated, his question wasn't really a question.

"Nope out of the question, there is no way it would be this bad if the police station wasn't corrupt no matter how small. So to keep 'em out of the loop will be the best option." Obito said as he took a minute sip of his coffee.

Sasuke didn't like that one bit, "Obito-sensei that is absolutely ridicules! Itachi told me the sheriff and police chief here seemed like good people, I am sure we can tell the brass!"

Obito glared at the kid for yelling, the boy noticed his mistake and seemingly disappeared into the vinyl booth. "Now Sasuke you might be right but we don't know and honestly you have two B-ranked Jounin with you I seriously doubt that we will run into anyone who is a serious problem. And besides you are way too trusting of the law, there are plenty of corrupt cops in Hi no Kuni."

"Yes sensei, excuse me for yelling out like that." Sasuke said dismissively.

"Hey, hey don't act all obedient like this just cause we're on a case we still live our lives on and off the battlefield…. That's one thing about your brother that I will never be able to appreciate." Obito said as he made a hand gesture showing that he was brushing something off.

Sasuke Nodded but was inwardly stunned as this was the first time he had heard someone in the family badmouth Itachi. He was almost on the OMI assassination squad! He was a prodigy! Sasuke didn't really get it but didn't say anything.

"Sensei I can use my Kage Bunshin and henge them and have them go around town asking for trouble and then like mark them somehow." Naruto said trying to from a complex plan that could work in such a large town.

"Mhm okay that doesn't sound too bad but we need to know how to Identify these guys and we actually don't want to alert people of our presence and believe me when you shoot someone and all you see is a plume of smoke it means that something is up." Obito dismissed the idea, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good enough.

"Sensei we can have Naruto's clones go around those spots in a Henge of course and just ask around. Maybe we will be able to find more out than Kabuto." Sakura chimed in.

"Yeah have them dressed up like bums and have em asking around about the Tomoe's and if something happens and the guy is alone maybe Sasuke and I can like stay hidden and then just jump down and then you could come and help out and like hypnotize him so he can't remember." Naruto suggested a bit too loudly.

"I like it, it sounds good and efficient. I'll do it." Sasuke stated as he stood up straighter, this was a plan that made sense.

"Sure that doesn't sound too awful but don't have your clone go asking for trouble! We don't want a confrontation this early. While you two go do this I will go get Kakashi so he can save the table and Then Sakura and I will go and scurry around town with one or two of Kakashi's pooches to find some sort of Narcotics mother load or something." Obito Stated.

Everyone just nodded quietly then Obito said "Well let's go back to the camp get Kakashi and our stuff then we will discuss rally points and such."

Sasuke and Naruto where in a prone position on top of a convenience store across from the soup kitchen that had a couple of doppelgangers spying in it. The whole operation had been quite boring so far and Naruto had voiced that opinion many times. Just like right now, "Sasukeeeeeeeee, come on we can have a little spar nothing is happening and what's the worst that could happen?"

"You know what could happen dope now be quieter and if you're that board then count to one thousand in your head, as fast as you can without messing up." Sasuke smirked hopefully that could buy him a couple of minutes of no talking.

It bought him about 3 minutes before Naruto said that that game was dumb, "Oh Oh let's do that game we did in the car!"

I spy, he wanted to play I spy when they were on over watch albeit over watch for clones that where the definition of expendable. Was he serious, wait no! Sasuke could use this.

"Sure" The raven haired boy said trying to keep his excitement in with his super smart and ingenious plan, "Grab the other pair of binoculars and we can play I spy on the civvies but hear is a rule you can only look for weird and peculiar stuff."

"I spy with my little eye something that is…shiny!" Naruto said.

'_Shiny? Weapons are shiny!' _"Where Naruto, where?" Sasuke questioned urgently.

"Nuh uh, that's cheating!" Naruto retorted with a smile.

"Tell me moron!" Sasuke seethed, this was bad he was endangering the operation for a game, a freaking game!

"Just look, I'll even give you a hint he is the guy on the corner smoking." Naruto said displeasure clear in his chiding voice.

Sasuke glanced and saw a young kid who was in his late teens leaning against the wall of building right next to the corner; the guy looked completely normal no displeasure or sign of hidden weaponry and there was nothing shiny on him weapons or no weapons; he inhaled and exhaled and then Sasuke saw it. The guy had a fucking shiny grill. He had gotten worked up over some ghetto retainer. Sasuke wanted to smack his teammate around quite a bit but he didn't, this was his fault.

Naruto suddenly jerked his head and swore, "Fuck one of my clones was just shanked in the back of the head!"

"Did you see who did it?" Sasuke asked, they couldn't let the cartel be informed that there was a ninja asking around about them, it would be disastrous.

"No, I'll watch the front you go cover the back!" Naruto said as he stood up and leaped across the street to the top of the kitchen. He was in a mediocre position he would be un-seeable from directly below him but if someone was walking down the street then they would likely be able to spot him. Sasuke scowled and jumped across and ran to a similar position covering the back door.

A man opened the front door and bolted out keeping low to the ground so as to keep his profile smaller, not a bad move but in this situation it really didn't help him much. Naruto flung a Kunai as it dug itself into the back of his calf he yelped and tripped by the time he had gotten a grasp as to what had happened Naruto had descended upon him and called for Sasuke to help.

The man rolled over only to be jumped on by the blonde midget. The man tried to go for his switchblade which was in his left jacket pocket, the Shinobi above him took notice and knocked his arm away with his right, grabbed his head and held it down with his left and then took his right and slammed it into his head again and again and again. The Man barely noticed when he slipped into unconsciousness.

The man was opening his eye's which was good. They had been waiting for almost ten hours already and Sasuke thought the cartel already knew. He was tied to the chair we got from that crappy wholesale place, he was bounded by the arms chest and legs. Kakashi says this is easy experience, Sakura requested not to do it so she doesn't have to. I couldn't really see her as an interrogator so that is okay. I watched Casino Royale a few days ago so I'm sorta considering what they did in that movie, I'll pitch my idea if he doesn't crack in 15 minutes. Not to soon so I don't look like a sadist, and not to late so I don't seem like the only one with no idea.

"Hey asshole, are you up?" I asked and as soon as I opened my mouth his mind seemed to wake up and start turning, a million miles an hour.

His head was going back and forth uselessly trying to find me but it wasn't going so good for him, as the lights were turned off in this half of the warehouse, and the only light was directly on top of him, hanging about 2 feet above his cranium. Kaka-sensei motioned me and Sasuke to go over there and talk to this guy. We both walked over and as soon as he saw us he locked his eyes on to us. He looked pretty calm but as soon as his eyes wandered to our faces and consequently our foreheads he started sweating a bit.

"Taken down by kids, wow Goro you are amazing." The man chided to himself obviously trying to get a rise out of the two interrogators. "So what are we gonna do now are you to kids gonna waste yourselves some time trying to get info out of me? 'Cause I ain't no sell out."

"We will get the information out of you Goroboshi Hizake." Sasuke said reciting the information he had read from the guy's id in his wallet. Sasuke then stepped forward and grabbed the man's left pointer finger, he pulled it back until he heard a snap, the man screamed.

"Is that all y-you fuckers have?' Goroboshi yelled out.

Sasuke simply replied "No, not even close. Silly civilian we have Genjutsu but they are tiring and are our last resort." He moved to the man's thumb and another scream echoed throughout the soundproofed warehouse.

A couple of fingers later and him muttering or sobbing out 'I ain't no traitor' or something ridiculing us I stepped back into the light and I said, "Sasuke by any chance have you seen Casino Royale?"

Sasuke stopped mid shattering of a finger turned back to me, "The movie? Yes I have seen it, why?"

"Well do remember the scene that comes after the car crash?" I asked with a spreading grin, the man, Goro obviously hadn't seen the movie as he had paused his rocking back and forth to stare at us in mute horror and curiosity.

"Oh yes, _that _scene." he said as a fake sadistic smile played its way across his face as he turned to stare into the eye's of our captive, "We could do that but I think we should use other approaches first before taking away what Goro likely values most."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Casino Royale? Wasn't that the James Bond Movie with that guy with the metal jaw?" Goro yelled or asked, it was hard to differentiate at this point.

"No, no that's another one." I said dismissively in a tone that was way too casual.

"Well I am not breaking your fingers anymore, it's not really working." Sasuke said as he pulled a clamp of miniscule proportions out of his back pocket. He clamped down on the fingernail of the man's left pointer finger and as soon as he had what he thought was a tight grip he yanked said nail out. Blood gushed out all in all I thought it must hurt like a bitch and Goro screaming only confirmed my beliefs.

Sasuke did this with a couple more and the man was simply screaming and trying to rock his chair to the point of it falling over but it was all in vain as the chair had been hammered down hours earlier. After finger number six the man yelled "STOP!"

Sasuke complied and withdrew the bloody clamps to his back pocket, which was a bad idea because his pants where stark white and it was gonna stain. But whatever I don't do his laundry and his displeasure is hysterical to me. Sasuke droned out, "So do have something to say?"

"Yeah….. Fuck you! Goddamn fucking police!" Goro yelled out looking an awful lot like a fanatic of some sort. His rant was cut off awful quickly when Sasuke slugged him in the face and grabbed him by his cheeks and said, "This gonna be a long night isn't it?"

My thoughts where an echo to what my teammate had just said.

**Unknown Time- Unknown Location**

Ugh here came that nerdy little girl with the glasses again. She would always taunt me and have me walk around the room like a damn toy solder it was really annoying and she also kept her mouth closed, whenever I had free reign over my speech she would not answer any questions. Well she had answered one a couple of visits ago, and that was toward the end when I guessed she was tired. I asked her what year it is and she answered 2008.

2008.

Shit.

Fucking monkey shit.

So I have been whatever for about 12 years? Wow this fucking blows.

I still can't figure out why I am not dead. If this freaking heaven then I am pissed! I could've had so much more fun, but no Minato had to keep me anchored with the goddamn 'I won't see you in heaven when we die if you do this.' Card. God she hated how he could always bring guilt and 'the right thing' into this stuff, hell into any stuff.

I miss Minato. I hope he didn't go to heaven and I am stuck where ever I am, cause that would be so dumb.

"Well missus Namikaze, today we have a surprise for you follow me would you." In an instant I had all the control I needed over my body and I felt that weird lens feeling that is usually over my chakra fade away. I could easily knock this girl out but I don't cause I have done it before and it just gets you some very painful memories. I follow her out the door, and hey this is new for once I always wondered what was outside, and I have to say I am not surprised by this off-white corridor.

We walked into this room and through another and another until we came to a somewhat normal looking room there was two chairs facing a couch with a coffee table in the middle, there were also lamps illuminating the room, She told me to sit down in the closest chair and wait for a bit, then she left the room which was sort of weird. Then I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited some more.

Finally the door opened and in strolled none other than Minato.

I wanted to run up and embrace him and allow myself to be undone emotionally, but I wasn't an s-ranked ninja for nothing, so I bottled up those emotions and I started to think that it could be a henge or anything but the look in his eyes says tells me it's him. His guard or retainer simply looks us and smirks "You two have fun now boss will be in soon." Then he left.

Minato sat down in the chair opposite me and looked forward not looking at me. As soon as his retainer left the room his head snapped towards me, and we just stared the he said "Kushina? Kushina please tell me something about you that only you know, please." His voice is surprisingly unsteady.

Good idea, not that I didn't think of it. "When I was being evacuating from Uzu I remember running to see my brother, I ran up to him as he was fighting against the Kiri troops I ran to him to getting him to turn around and he had this huge gash running down his eye, he told me to run to the goddamn boat then I remember doing as he told me to for once, and as I ran away I saw them pushing the Uzu forces back… when we were a couple of hundred away, off shore I saw him turn around for a second to see my boat and I swear…. I swear that as soon as I saw him a Kiri man came up from behind him and he ran his blade right through his torso. Now you."

Minato was sort of pensive at first Kushina was somewhat different, she was pausing but it seemed more like she was confused than she was sad. "Uhh I remember on our first date, I remember that as soon as I turned around you yelled at me that if I didn't kiss you that you would tell everyone that Kiroi Senkou is a massive pussy. Needless to say I kissed you but that wasn't the first time." We both stared at each other for a long time. Kushina started sobbing and ran to me in an instant.

It was a strange relief to feel her at first, she was there but was I? But then it really hit me Kushina was hear and so was I and we weren't dead and I think that Uchiha is still out there, and we don't know where we are being held. I grip her tighter and tighter until she whispers into my ear "Honey don't ruin the moment by crushing my ribcage."

"Oh oh my bad….. So how have you been?" I asked.

"How did you ever make small talk with politicians? You suck at this." She joked as she sat up and onto Minato's lap as she wiped her eyes.

I looked at her as she was clearing her eyes, I don't know why I am not crying, well I never cried, not since that first wave of Iwa troops in the war, not since and never again. We just looked at each other for a bit until Kushina's smiled melted into a serious and stern face, she seemed pensive before she wrapped her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder then she asked, "Minato what do you remember?"

"Not much, that man, the one who attacked you, I remember getting his mask off and he was 19, then I remember us fighting one on one no beast and no OMI, and I managed to get him in the right eye but he got my somewhere and that's all I remember. What about you?" I said that was all I remembered and it was all very hazy.

"I remember giving birth to our child, Minato what did we name it? I forget everything after that." Kushina said she sounded sad and depressed and then we sat for a bit too long while I stared at her face, completely spacing out. Then my brain rebooted and I remembered she asked me a question.

"It was a boy honey, and we named him Naruto, remember like in Jiraiya-sensei's book. He was born at 9.8 ounces. And he had my hair and my blue eyes, he also had… whiskers." I said that last part of information just coming to my mind now, the image becoming much less suspended and blurred.

"I don't remember anything….. Do you think he is alive? Because I don't remember much except for that feeling of coldness and just being in a something of all black, I think, I uh think we died Minato." Kushina said gesturing with her hands right in front of my face.

"Yes you did actually die Kushina-chan but you have me to thank for being here." I recognized that voice immediately and so did Kushina as she spun around to see him standing in an entrance. His face was pale and the grin of absolute delight looked foreign on it.

"You fucking shit head I'm gonna beat the gods fearing shit out of you!" Kushina yelled as she got up from my lap grabbed the lamp that had been presiding on the table right next to me and through it at the snake hanyou's face, this all happened in about a half of a second.

The snake caught the vase and put it down on the ground, "Now Kushina we have much to discuss and remember this I am in control, hear I own you, body and soul. You are no longer people you are merely puppets that will dance to my heart's content." The snake chided.

"Now you will listen and sit down then we will have a civilized conversation like the adults that we all are, Okay?" Orochimaru said as if he was talking to an angry teenager, but in all fairness Kushina could act ridicules sometimes.

Kushina huffed crossed her arms and walked over to her chair and sat down, she clearly understood that he was indeed in control, then she asked "Fine how about this you ask a question we answer then we ask a question and you answer it." Her proposal was way to forward in my opinion especially in a situation like this.

"Hm, seems like a reasonable proposal, I guess I agree but I will answer only what I can, and by that I mean if it is convenient." His smirk was really plastered on at this point, and that added to the fact that I could practically hear Kushina's teeth grinding together this was going to be a very long engagement.

**Well, here we are, finally done after 2 or so weeks. It should have been out sooner but hey I am human, and this is merely a hobby. So is it just me or is absolutely no one updating, well whatever...**

**Tell me what you guys thought of the story; your reviews can help influence the next chapter, which by the way will likely conclude this part of the arc. Oh and fight scene next chapter I hope it won't suck.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Origins**

**Arc II: Chapter VI: First Contact**

**Well how are you guys doing? I'm quite fine myself, as I am writing this the last chapter has been out for less than 24 hours, and I have gotten a couple more favorites! Thank you guys so much it's really awesome. But Reviews help me improve so… yeah. But I am certainly not un-appreciative it's just that Favorites don't help me improve my writing.**

**No one has really been updating as of late, well at least not my favorites, well except Kari but that dude is awesome so yeah, and surprisingly Kenchi hasn't updated in a while which is weird usually he is going hard on at least one story but I digress. Also on a side note if you guys haven't read it, the Kaibunkage is a great story, just love how it flows even though it is sort of in an awkward place with all the anime characters, but hey I'm writing an AU so I shouldn't throw stones.**

**How has the story been progressing? Has it been too fast, to slow? Are my characters bland? If you have anything to say about these or any questions then tell me.**

_Kyoto Outpost-Next Day_

It had indeed been a long night but they had finally beaten it out of that pesky prisoner. He cracked sometime in the middle of the night when we showed him the scene from Casino Royale on our Sasuke's iPhone. He freaked when I flipped out a knife and said, "I hope you're hungry 'cause you'll never guess what I just whipped up!"

He promptly freaked out, in a hilarious fashion yelling how he was a vegetarian and that was totally fucked up.

I asked him if transporting narcotics and underage women to be used as sex slaves wasn't and he just looked at me as if I was crazy for a minute then he put his head down in shame and said that I clearly don't get it. He explained how he has a girlfriend who is pregnant and is expecting all he did was try to get a mediocre paying job, and it also gets him favors. He presented it well I must say.

It didn't really help him as Sasuke decided that he was in charge as always. He used the Uchiha hand book and said that as soon as he made the decision to break the law he became less than a human being. He sounds like an attorney from a TV show who is verbally beating the witness in a cross-examination. Yep, Sasuke would be a good lawyer. Most Uchiha would be it seems from my observations and from what I hear people say.

Most people seem to hold the Uchiha on a pedestal in public and sometimes go as far to humble themselves to the clansmen. But when none of the doujutsu users are around the whole picture changes a great deal. Stoic, Asshole, No-fun, Prick. These are just of a few of what I have been able to pick up from passing ninja's conversations when I am in the Military Complex. Not even the bad ones.

Sasuke doesn't seem that bad but he is really uptight and if you bad mouth him he gets real pissy real quick. But he is a good guy I think he can be too uptight but I think that once he gets laid that problem will disappear, I can already here part of my brain screaming hypocrite so I guess I'll acknowledge it. It is true but as soon as I find a cool girl we will be all good. I Know it. I think.

So we have decided to go to the place where they have kept the shotguns stored. It is in some musky warehouse not unlike the one we were in last night. He said that it is probably guarded with 10-12 armed gang members.

Armed gang members.

Not knifes.

Shotguns.

Awesome.

Kakashi-sensei has warned us and has said that he is still gonna just provide over watch until something happens which he hopes doesn't. He is still unnerved by the fact he is sending us and has been giving Sasuke and me the same tips for the past half an hour. Seeing him like this is really no good for my psyche which I think that Obito picked up on because he, not more than five minutes ago told him to shut up.

Shotguns have really shitty range both of my forerunners have told me they can reach out 10-20 yards which is pathetic but he says that the right ammunition types and military grade shotguns can reach out to 80 yards. But thankfully the stuff we will be running into today is cut rate, and pump action so I think I'll survive. Besides Sakura knows how to remove a bullet if worse comes to worst. We are fine, nothing will happen.

We are going to process to the warehouse in a bulkhead procession style. Sasuke and me side by side in the front while we have the other three 20 feet behind us in a triangle formation. The whole purpose of the formation is to use the first two troops as a crowbar to offset the enemy forces and disorientate them while the others prepare something to hit the enemies with. It is not suppose to give them time to react. We won't be using it that way though, because the other three will be observing instead of coming up with the second part of the maneuver.

So we are here at the ware house/ Sasuke and I are prone on one of the adjacent houses and we are looking at the guards, to see what their lines of sight must be. Sasuke has sketched out the warehouse from a bird's eye view. "Hey Picasso, is that a portrait of someone?" I tease.

"Naruto shut up and get serious we are about to break into this place, so start to think of what you are going to do. You have the left side." Sasuke chided to me as he pointed to the left side of the warehouse.

"I want the right."

"Nope, I already have it."

"Says who, you?"

"Yes."

"No you cannot make unilateral decisions like that Sasuke!"

"Fine if you want it so bad then come up with a way for us to decide."

"Rocks, Paper, Scissors, Shoe."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Really._"

I won two out of three; he fell to my rock twice. He mumbles something about not having '_it_' whatever that is.

I was sort of joking about the unilateral part and I really didn't care but he seemed to take it seriously, and went straight to business mode. Typical Sasuke.

I lunge toward the ground of the right side on each side of that side of the warehouse there is a guard. What I have decided to do is make a Kage bunshin to go and tackle the first guy. When the first guy is on the ground and the other is moving to help him out I will descend upon him from the above. I'll make two Kage bunshin just in case anything goes wrong.

I conjure up two doppelgangers and whisper the plan to them, then I ascend the side of the warehouse while they get into their position, the first crouched down like a sprinter leaning against the wall, the second has his hand on the others shoulder, waiting to give the signal.

I get to the top and huck a candy wrapper I had from last night down the side of the orifice. Once it hits the ground the second clone taps the shoulder of the first twice and they sprint to the corner then turn and tackle the Man before he has a chance to raise his weapons against his unseen enemies. The second man yells out and raises his gun for a moment before lowering it not wanting to hit his ally.

While he is sprinting to his comrades aide I descend upon him he has drawn a wicked knife, as he has already slung his shotgun over his shoulder; but I already have mine out and I parry his first and second swipes. He starts to circle and I don't let him so I stay opposite of him. As soon as we have completely changed places since we started our standoff he turns around and breaks into a sprint as he tries to get to his partner. As soon as he turns around I take my knife and fling in the back of his kneecap he howls in pain and collapses, a few feet from where his friend is being beaten unconscious.

He sees his friend's gun just out of his reach and tries to make a grab for it, but I kick it away right before he can grab it. At this point he is in an awful position, and out of breath; he can't get up very quickly so I kick his arm he is using to push himself of the pavement. He falls on his stomach and I quickly jump on his back and start bashing his head into the ground with my slightly-chakra-reinforced arms.

I see that my clones or rather clone at this point apparently the bugger managed to get one haymaker in during the final stand and as a result the second clone had been dispelled. We shake down both of the crooks, stripping them of their id's wallets and anything else of value. I took the guy's, the one I handled myself fake Rolex. Hey he doesn't need it.

We both get on either side of the massive pull-up entrance. We reach down and are about to pull on three before I think to make 4 more clones. They spread out across the bottom of the parallel panel, and grabbed the bottom.

"On the count of three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

The clones all heaved up in perfect unison and as soon as the bottom rattled past their heads they sprinted inside to the closest cover which happened to be a large crate.

"Okay here's the plan. We are going to split into two groups. Each group will have two segments. One segment watching from the top of these massive ass shelves, waiting to jump down on any of these assholes at any time. The other group will be the bait. Well not bait but bait."

I should not have let that slip because now the clones where looking pensive too each other and a pair of them where glaring daggers at me. I need them to be professional at a time like this.

"Hey come on you are chakra constructs you guys can do this! Now you two, well whoever is in the bigger, bait group you guys need to dodge and distract so here's my bag grab a couple of smoke grenades and kunai." I said to my clones as I unbuckled my bag and put in the middle of our half circle huddle.

The clones reached in and started to tuck away their weapons; one reached for the trench knifes but I slapped his hand away and shook my head in denial, he didn't look surprised at all. I chose the groups and by this time I could hear that Sasuke was already engaging his guys so I signaled for all of us to start the maneuver.

I jumped up on the left shelve; It is more than 20 feet tall and in all honesty this whole warehouse is way bigger than it looks like from the outside. My fellow sentry jumps to the right shelve with one more shelf in-between. We proceed to run across the top of the shelves at about 10 miles per hour which is a lot harder because all of the crates are not level to each other.

They encountered there first enemy on my side and he turned around with a shotgun and took one shot which struck one of the clones dispelling him, his items from the bag fell to the ground with a clatter. The other clone didn't freak out it simply jumped back and tossed a smoke grenade, then it looked up to me as if expecting something.

I wove my hands through a pre determined sequence at a moderate speed, gathered my chakra then exhaled.

**Katon: Gokaukyu no Jutsu!**

The ball of flames left my mouth and descended like a bird of prey onto the henchmen in the resulting explosion I didn't hear his screams. After the smoke from my technique and from the grenade only ashes remained. I quickly made another clone to replace my former doppelganger and then I get memories of a similar thing taking place on the other side, so I make another clone and remind myself that explosive tags work just fine.

At this point there is a small patrol on my side so crouch down and motion for the original of my clones to get another grenade ready, the other one takes one of the kunai it had picked up from its fallen comrade.

This Patrol had two men one with a shotgun the other with a revolver of sorts, they both had turned the corner quite quickly and discharged their weapon's in the bunshins general area. Before dispelling the clones had thrown both of their projectiles; one scored a hit on the pistol man's arm which he grasped painfully and the other tinkered, off bouncing and rolling on the ground near the combatants apparently the grenade had been a dud.

I growled well clones versus guns, guns seem to win most of the time; and then again I wasn't being very stealthy with my applications of techniques.

I sprinted to the end of the shelf and jumped while simultaneously weaving hand seals for another technique.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**

The enflamed spheres flew towards the armed duo like tiny heat seeking missiles. The one farthest grabbed the smaller of the two and used him as a shield. I have to say it worked perfectly the smaller, pistol toting man, dropped his weapon and screamed bloody murder for the whole world to hear. The other man still using the smaller body as a shield took his shotgun by the pistol grip in one hand, slung it over the front of the corpse and used the other to pull back the slide, at this point I knew what the bastard was doing but I was mid flight so I needed to do something.

As he moved the barrel towards my direction I brought my hands up to a double ram seal and substituted with a box of who knows what one the shelf next to him.

The man dropped the corpse opting for more efficiency in pumping his shells instead of protection. Not a good choice not that it will help him. I weasel my way out of the pocket while making hand seals then I pop out of the aisle across from him to see him looking at me with a look of crazed glee on his face as he levels the shotgun towards me.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!**

The man's crazed crescent didn't last long as the powerful gust coming from my lungs flung him back into the wall like a young boys toy solder would if they were playing some kind of war game. Okay all is well then suddenly I hear a loud yell which is too high to be anybodies except mine, followed by what sound s like a small torrent of water then I am flooded with the memories of my clones.

I take off toward their direction; they had been dispelled all in timely order, two by Suiton of some kind and the last, the sentry by kunai or some knife. I jump from the left shelf to the middle and finally to the right shelf. I peer down and find the scene of crime, water everywhere and a couple of soaked weapons. As soon as I jump down I hear a poof and turn only to see one of the larger boxes had actually been a man.

**Ninpo: Senbon no Ame!**

He exclaims as he points one of the sleeves of his long coat towards me and literally tons of senbon shoot out at me in a massive flurry, it takes all of my poise and speed to barely jump out of the way. Not that it helps me as I just fall through what I thought was solid crate.

I manage to break through the other side of the crate before he could turn me into a pin cushion with another volley of needles. I ran up the middle column pumping chakra into my feet the whole way. As I get to the top I really need to start thinking of a way to stop this wave after wave of needles. I'll use them against the bastard, It's perfect.

I'll have to lure him this is sure, so I turn back towards the entrance and make an all out sprint turning my head back to see if he is following me, he jumps up behind me by 40 feet he has taken the bait, perfect.

I start weaving signs yet again. Then I jump, turning around in one fluid motion and exhale the chakra I had been gathering in my stomach.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**

The man stops and immediately brings his hands together in a standard suiton seal, and rears his head back to a ridicules angle. Then he rears his head forward at a shocking speed and exclaims threw torrents of water.

**Suiton: Teppodama no Jutsu! **

He just had to shoot out the perfect counter to my technique didn't he? Some of his water bullets had more than enough chakra to neutralize my fireballs and just keep flying threw the steam, so I am forced to jump to the side of the right shelve again. I start weaving hand signs yet again.

**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! **

The strong gale clears the steam with ease and as I predicted the senbon follow up the crummy missing nin had planned for me. His own needled are pushed back some of them impaling themselves into his skin others just going hay wire, nonetheless the man is pushed off of the mountain-like shelf and is thrown in to the right wall he bounces off that and into the left shelf before finally reaching his destination: the cold, hard, concrete ground.

I only now after taking on this crappy Shinobi and a couple of his cronies realize just how tired I am, I descend to his position. And I find him not unconscious but just laying there on almost frozen ground, eyes open yet unseeing.

He was dead I realized, and as soon as I did I closed his eyes as that was one thing that still freaked me out. It probably always would. People should have their eyes closed when they die. I don't know why I think that but I do. Maybe it's because I am afraid of death and I think closing my eyes will help.

Suddenly the lights went out and total darkness reigned in the metallic cavern. Then the sound of fans running came into the world and about 10 seconds later the lights flickered back to light but only the ones hanging from the ceiling not the fluorescents bolted in.

Through the limited light Naruto saw a clearing on the forest of shelves and ran to it. In the clearing there were three large and cloaked objects. But I am being overly curious decided to hell with waiting for Sasuke to finish off his guys or for me to go help him let's see what is under here!

I pulled off the massive, beige cloth and what he found underneath was definitely not what he expected. It was a Cage with large southern Komainu Oni. Attached to the large bull-lion-demon thing, was a needle and what looked like an IV drip. Some kind of super heavy duty tranq most likely I think.

Then I heard Sasuke yelling and even more clatter I decided that I was endangering the mission and Sasuke by gaping at this silent mass of meat and fur; So I took off running down one of the intersections at full speed not bothering to make anymore shadow clones.

I found Sasuke holed up leaning against the wall in the left corridor. Was grasping his side like a mad man and was screaming, although he was trying to suppress it with all of his non-existent might. What do I do I asked myself. What do I do? What the fuck do I do, Sasuke is goddamn dying!

Obito sensei ran right pass me and immediately picked up Sasuke and ran out of the building. He hadn't given me orders so I ran around the warehouse looking for stranglers while my brain was chanting that Sasuke was fine and that it was 'a mere flesh wound.' Like some cult would chant some cursed rite.

After I found nobody, I exited the building and I went back to the staging area. Sasuke was asleep on the ground with Kakashi-sensei holding an IV drip from his hand while standing over him. He looked at me and said, "He'll be fine, don't worry. Now tell me what you found on your side while Obito searches Sasuke's side."

"I met resistance obviously. I uh knocked out the first two guys and then when I entered I killed a couple although most of them where just hired civvie punks with guns there was one Ninja who was actually really bad but still….. He was another ninja." I said, thinking back now that whole battle was so fast I can't believe it was over like that, it was as if I blinked and the fight was over.

Kakashi-sensei had apparently mad a clone because one flew through the front window with a trash can for some reason. The original received the tin bin from his doppelganger and nodded as it dispelled itself. He took the IV and hung it up on top of one of the grips. He breathed in then exhaled. "Naruto, are you okay? Your hands are shaking."

I hadn't noticed it until I looked and they were shaking like no one was business. But strangely I was fine, probably because I had killed before but they didn't know this, so should I fake it or not. Will they think that I am fundamentally fucked up if I don't start breaking down at the sight of a bit of blood and gore? I don't really want to tell them that I have killed before and I really don't want to tell them what my prior career is.

"I am fine I think. My hand is just shaking for some reason." I state in a monotone voice while I raise my hand in front of my face examining it like a scientific experiment.

"Fine? Well honestly I should be more concerned you are not on the grounds crying. But I did the same thing, so… I guess I should not throw bricks." He finished with his signature eye crescent.

"Kaka-sensei" I called him knowing that he was trying to comfort me, I suppose that I should make it easy on him, "That fight you know with that other ninja, was it like the others?"

"What the fight or the ninja? Actually don't answers that question tell me what happened in the fight?" He said in a somewhat sweet tone.

After I had told him all about the fight he looked at me and paused, not speaking for a while until he looked at me again and smiled, "Well done Naruto that sounded like a great fight."

I interrupted his praise and burst out, "But it was over so fast!"

"It sounded normal, I mean it did sound very fast but sometimes that's how fights are. It really depends on techniques match ups and overall level of the ninja. I remember hearing from my father that Rokudaime-sama fought on some islands in the campaign against Kiri for days on end. Now he wasn't there and was most likely exaggerating but that is somewhat like what a Kage must be capable of."

"Honestly Obito and I…. we are truly pathetic. We aren't listed in the bingo book. Not one mention we are both good ninja but we aren't specialized. Most great ninja are specialized at first and then break through into other fields. They blossom in a way. Minato Namikaze for example; he was an assassin and stealth expert even before the Hirashin. Then he picked up fuin jutsu and more combat orientated Ninjutsu and bang he became a triple S ranked ninja in about a year from being an A ranked punk! But sensei was a genius among geniuses. You for example are a combat ninja. Heavy duty. The bruiser of the squad. If it came down to the wire you could probably take Sasuke and Sakura due to your reserves; And the Bunshin proficiency. But all of that really won't matter if you come up against someone who is extremely good at what they do. Like I doubt someone like you would beat a very Genjutsu centric ninja because they have the ability to trick you and we haven't started to cover your tracks in other areas. In other words when we get back we will be doing some more 'boring' work, because as the squad heavy you have to be the perfect solder and have no weaknesses outside of yourself."Sensei said in preach mode.

"What say that again?" I asked I hadn't heard the last part right.

"When we get back you will be doing more boring stuff you know, theory and team exercises and scenario test." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and began to read his smut.

"No, no what you said after that." I said I heard that part and he knew it, I had groaned for crying out loud.

"Oh you mean the little comment like the only thing you have to fear is fear itself?" I nodded "Well in that case it is more like countering the usual heavy mindset of 'I'll do everything myself guys.' So many people do that and over extend themselves and they die. It is just the idea that they are better fighters than everyone else so they go into situations and get themselves killed and in turn get their squad killed." He said in a demeaning voice. I could actually _feel_ his intense gaze settle onto my frame for the whole of the rant.

"Don't worry sensei, I won't do that!" I say with a good amount of courage wanting to make my message clear.

"Doesn't worry, I already know that you don't have the usual mindset of a heavy? I already know that you will play dirty if it benefits you." He said with a smile.

I was about to make a retort when we were interrupted by a yelling obito waving us over from the left entrance of the warehouse. We nod to each other and I make a shadow clone to watch over Sasuke as Kakashi-sensei does the same, we then speed over to Obito as he motioned us inside the building.

Kakashi and Obito-sensei start talking about something and move off to the side while sakura and I walk next to each other not saying a word until she braves the permeable silence, "Naruto are you OK?"

I smile at her, she needs it she needs some confidence, "Yeah I am fine, is Sasuke gonna be fine?"

"Oh yes I removed the bullet and I healed him with the mystique palm technique, and I gave him an IV and some blood pills." She paused here and looked forward towards our teachers who were walking in front of us

"That's good." I say, god small talk really isn't my thing and I have to get better at this so I guess here it goes, "So what is your family like?"

Sakura looks towards me with her large emerald orbs shining in mirth, she clearly knows this whole social small talk crap isn't for me, "They are fine thank you very much for asking." Ugh she has a smirk now.

"Well thanks for the awesome answer Sakura you couldn't give me anymore description?" I spit out through grit teeth.

She closes her eyes and smiles at me brilliantly, "Absolutely not."

Well I tried and then I think hey if I want good answers I have to ask good questions. "Hey Sakura, why are you so shy?"

She doesn't look at me this time she just stares straight ahead maybe I hit a major nerve or something, and then she says "It is complicated."

I make hand gestures for her to elaborate and she does, "Well my family is in charge of a large pharmaceutical company, and the CEO position is passed down via heir to the 'clan' although the clan is just three people. And I am the next heir."

She paused here and chewed the inside of her cheek while looking away, "I don't want to be a CEO, even if it is for a medical company like my family's, I want to help people face to face and be a doctor but the only real way I could figure to get out of that was to become a ninja and protect the country, so far the excuse has been working wonders, especially with my father."

"So you want to be a ninja to run away from your problems at home?" I asked, that was not a good reason, but then again mine was because I can't sing or dance and that cubicles scare me.

"No. no that was my initial reasoning in the academy and it worked but as soon as we started training and I started to volunteer at the hospital and I saw people come in with wounds or sometimes I saw people die in the waiting section of the ER, I knew that I could make a difference there." Sakura said with determination clearly not willing to fold to my accusation.

"Well that's great but what about here? You said that you would be great there, now what about here with your team." I questioned it was weird, what she said. Was she insinuating that she would quit the team?

"Well that's just it maybe I should be a medic ninja that stays away from the field. Maybe I am not cut out for field work. I don't know, it's just… I don't know, Naruto…. If I should be doing this." Judging by how she grit out that last statement I would say that she is actually not sure of what to do not that I would really expect her to lie.

"Well Sasuke and I need you here, you to heal us. We are a team after all." I said with a strained smile I had a feeling about where this was heading.

"It's not that I don't like you it's just that I don't think I can do _it_." She said as she closed her eyes.

"What you can't kill?"

"Yes I don't think I can just take another's life and just keep going like it was nothing, you know like what you did." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes gleaming in accusation.

I paused here not sure how to respond I could of course just keep going like it was nothing and give her a half-assed pep talk about why killing isn't wrong. But that probably wouldn't help me very much especially in this case, so now I have to go to option two, damn it. "Today wasn't the first time I killed a human being."

She inclined her head towards me and now I knew I had her, "It was a while ago in my previous job that I killed someone by accident and I kind of freaked out but that was normal Kaka-sensei said so yeah but I don't think that most civilian background ninja think they can kill until they actually do it."

She looked at me and then looked forward, "Yeah maybe you are right, Naruto."

At this time we had gotten to the clearing with the Komainu again and Kaka-sensei whistled and went to the other cloaked orifices and pulled off the light sheet. In the left there where woman ranging from their early teens to their late twenty's tied up together, in the middle of the cage, gagged you could practically see the desperation as they looked at Kakashi and Obito-sensei. They pulled off the other one and it was a massive ass wooden crate.

Kakashi-sensei drew his saber from the sheath on his back and stabbed at the top of the crate and pumped a bit of lightning based chakra threw the large knife and began cutting threw the wooden container with ease. After he had taken off the whole top he cut straight through all the corners and drew his blade to the ground, cutting the corners in half. Then he merely poked at the box and it fell apart into neat sheets of wood, underneath the new pile was a ruby red sports car.

"Oh yeah baby I am definitely confiscating this if you know what I mean! Huh, huh Kakashi!"Obito belted out as he elbowed his teammate while he had the biggest grin I had ever seen.

Kakashi huffed and grabbed Obito's elbow before it could sink into his ribs again, and said "Yes I know what you mean think everyone knows what you mean. But think who would have all this stuff? The boss of the operation obviously but who is that?"

Obito moved the pieces off to the side and jumped into the vermillion convertible's driver seat and began to look for the keys, he didn't notice Kakashi droning out his name until I punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey Mini-sensei, not cool! I am trying to fantasize hear!" He yelled at me as he began to resume making engine noises and twisting the wheel in an over dramatic fashion.

"Obito listen to me we can drive around that car after we set up base here." Obito had stopped and looked at Kakashi before he picked up where his counterpart left off, "Because you think that they will come back here? To cover their tracks or just to get there stuff right?"

"Wow it is about time that your brain started working I have been concerned about you for years." Kakashi answered with an obvious smirk beneath his mask.

"Hardy har har, tough guy. That was hysterical. So we are going to set up a perimeter with the Oni and hostages as ground zero?" Obito said tilting his head back and forth with every 'har'.

"Yes that is what I am thinking so I need you to go to the car and bring it her we need to stock up and set some traps. Then we need to call the police, or maybe not I don't know on that one yet I am still on the edge about involving locals." Kakashi said in full on business mode.

"Gotcha, I'll be back my darling just wait! I will return!" Obito said as he rubbed the steering well and jumped out of the seat to the top of one of the shelves like a rocket.

"Naruto" Kakashi said as he turned around to look at me go clean up your side and gather supplies then report back here and oh, don't use clones I think that tonight will be another very long night."

I moaned and started walking to my last battle sight to go pick up some of the senbon that the crazy bastard had shot all over the place, ugh another long night I really am not looking forward to that.

_Kyoto- Tomoe Warehouse- 6:38 PM_

Well the past couple of hours have been quite relaxing honestly. We have set up traps all over, Kaka-sensei made some great use of Doton and has constructed road blocks all over so there are only two ways to get to this lot. Sasuke had woken up and other than a bruised rib and a very sore side he was fine, he had even activated his Sharingan apparently, which by the way was great news for the team.

Sakura has relaxed quite a bit and has been interviewing the victims she has also been better, I don't really know why I say that but she just seems more confident and uplifted in a way. Hope my pep talk didn't suck too much.

We think that they won't attack tonight now because as sensei said they probably have an idea of what they are dealing with due to the radio systems we found on one of the guys.

Well it doesn't matter. We'll be holed up in here all night if we have to, hell all week until they come at us.

I heard Kakashi and Obito debating something a little while ago. Obito wants to take the fight to them but Kakashi-sensei thinks that if we do that then we can't protect the victims and we can't keep a base of operations.

Well my post is over in a couple of minutes then I can go to sleep even though it is around seven I will definitely need the sleep tonight.

_Kyoto- Governors Hitachi's Residence- 9:02 PM_

"So you are telling me that the warehouse has been captured?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Governor Hitachi, please spare me for my insolence but we didn't have a chance there were multiple Shinobi and they went Shin and Fuu! What were we to do when we heard the alert through the radio go running without a plan?" The man on the other side of the desk pleaded his nervousness conveyed perfectly through his shaky voice.

"No you were not suppose to so that but you where suppose to call me and ask for me to call a meeting with the other oyabun!" Hitachi roared as he slammed his desk down on the oak desk.

"Sir we did but the secretary said you were in a meeting with some business owners!" The subordinate said his voice gaining confidence as he mentioned the cause of this bump in the road.

"Tsk, she is true I do have to be at that meeting in a week to be at the opening of that stupid restaurant. Goddamn it, this is going to be a real bitch I am going to have to hire those fucking brutes again." Hitachi said as he swore.

"Get me Aoi Rokusho's number now." Hitachi said in a voice laden with resignation, he clearly didn't want to do this. The man from the other side of the table nodded solemnly and went to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room, he opened the 4th drawer from the ground and flipped through files for a second before pulling out the file he needed, he then walked to the desk and carefully placed it on his boss's desk. The other man opened the file and took out a cellular phone as he began to tap away on its little buttons.

"Hello Aoi, I have a job for you."

_Kyoto Warehouse- Next day- 7:18 PM_

Well it has begun; I just heard a howl from one of Sensei's dogs meaning that someone has begun to come into the danger zone so to speak.

Sasuke I hear some footsteps from above me as Sasuke and Sakura jump from the ware house to one of the buildings next to it. Sasuke and Sakura make up one cell where Sasuke will use his bow to take out baddies from the roof top and sakura can stay safest due to her lack of combat prowess, Obito and Kakashi-sensei make up another they are covering the other opening where we think the most people will come from. And I am alone, "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen." I start to sing to myself as I sprint out of the warehouse and towards my opening, I have decide to take the fight to them and meet them at the 2nd convergence spot.

The 2nd convergence spot is really just a crossroad where a couple alleyways and back roads meet together, surrounded by brick walls and fire escapes. As I jump onto one of the flat roofs this area has to offer I think about some of my traps, as they should be going off about now, and there it was I think as I hear a loud crash and the screeching halt of SUVs.

Gotta love a minor illusion causing fuin, gotta love that stuff. I ran over to the edge of the building adjacent to where the hidden pothole, or cavern rather had been, already going through hand seals.

**Katon: Gokaukyu no Jutsu! **

I yell out as I spit out a fireball headed for the rear of the semi submerged black SUV. The thing explodes like a movie, the trashcans next to the hole which had been full of gasoline most likely helped, I guess. I turn around and barely dodge a punch aimed for my head, I twist my cranial cavity to the side to dodge the fist while I use my left hand to push away the arm and simultaneously grab at the man's neck, my right closing in with a switchblade to cut the man's throat open like a turkey.

He moves his torso and head back freeing himself of my grip and narrowly escaping his carving. He brings out his own blade and holds his hands up in a boxer position, before dropping the knife and flipping through hand seals at a reckonable pace. I jump across to the building opposite the urban crevice just out of safety. Civilian grunts are firing shots from the ground at this point and are headed up the fire escape. Poor them. I look across the way to see the man has finished his hand seal sequence, as he spun around and looked at me his eye's just promising death.

**Fuuton: Shinhuka no Jutsu! **

Shit a wind technique, I think and I subconsciously jump back again and begin going threw another set of hand seals before I exhale.

**Katon: Gokaukyu no Jutsu!**

Theory will state that fire will trump a wind technique of similar scale. Holy shit is it right! The Motherfucker must have gone up like a rocket into space cause the whole side of that building is misshapen and morphed due to the intensity of the flame. I never see it coming when the same man appears right behind me and back hands me with a great amount of force.

I fly into the brick wall of what must be the way to get to the roof for this little apartment complex or sweatshop or whatever the hell this one is, they all look the same! I barely dodge as he tries to stab me; I dodge and manage to crawl through his legs before he can get a grip on me.

As soon as he turns around He get's slugged by a punch that I had put all of my weight behind. He stumbles but as soon as that happens he comes at me with fist flying and I am forced to back pedal again, as he is throwing his punches too fast for me to grab them. He is about to lung at me when he is struck in the side by an arrow. He yells out "What the fuck!"

When he is trying to pull the orifice out I lunge at him switch blade in hand pushing wind chakra through the hilt into the blade, he moves his head to the side thinking he has dodged death again but his neck is sliced through like it is nothing by the invisible blade made of wind.

I hear the first of my trip wires go off and the resulting explosion from the kitchen on the second level. I run to the fire escape and down the iron steps as I jump into the kitchen while pulling out the newest addition to my arsenal, a sawed off double barrel shotgun. It had belonged to one of Sasuke's victims and no one was taking it so after asking Kakashi-sensei I took it and made it mine. That sounded wrong.

I crouch as I walk around the island table in the middle of the middle-class kitchen I see the charred walls and the bodies and I know that the mine did its job well. "Koizu! Koizu! Are you ok you bastard?" I here ring out as someone comes to the doorway right in front of me. As soon as he gets into sight I don't hesitate and I pull both of the triggers the large man is propelled back into a chair where he melds into stones which fall to the ground. I start to stand only to try to fall to the ground as fast as humanly possible when a man flies through the window next to me and skims me quite well with his over sized kunai. After he skims me he pushes me to the ground me face slammed into the cold linoleum. "Brat, you killed Koizu for that I thank you but it is really time to die, any last words?" He asks as I turn around to see him looking down at me.

"Fuck yourself." I say as I spit up at him aiming for his face.

"Cheeky! I like that!" He says as he swings down.

Sasuke ducked again as the grunts on the other side started to open up with pistols and rifles of some sort. This is not going well. "Sakura pop smoke!"

Sakura who was also kneeling behind the small wall nodded and took out a couple of those amazing gray powder balls and threw them in between the two. As soon as the smoke expanded Sasuke yelled out, "We have to get behind them! Follow me!" still yelling because his ears where still ringing from the bullets flying past his head.

They ran towards the fire escape that led to the second story hall way of the apartment complex Sasuke put away his bow and arrow and opted for a ninjato, Sakura just took out her petite pistol and help in a classic standard federal grip. They progressed down the Hallway Sasuke leading and Sakura following loyally. They came to the other side which had a large window which revealed the building from which they had been fired upon earlier.

They jumped up the side and sprinted up only for Sasuke to be tackled off the side by a blue blur, and catapulted off of the wall to the street. He took a second to get back up and find the blue blur which was actually a silver haired youth with a katana strapped to his back, "Well isn't this cute it is a newly coined genin, and are those Sharingan? Oh they are wonderful! I am definitely going to enjoy cutting you to ribbons."

Sasuke looked at the lanky teen and looked back to Sakura, "Sakura go, get those guys. I got this fish-freak!"

Sakura merely flashed him a thumbs up and sprinted over the edge of Sasuke sight. Then he looked back to the blue skinned who drew his Katana and pointed it towards Sasuke, "I'm going to get you back for that out of hand comment you little fucking shit."

He then swiped at Sasuke who had his ninjato drawn, he parried and tried to get close but the blue skinned boy had too much of an advantage, with the superior length of his Katana.

Parry. Dodge. Parry. Back-Pedal. Jump. Parry. Parry.

'_Cripes this is ridicules even with the Sharingan I can't find a hole that is big enough for me to exploit in time; And he is so fast that I can't even a little bit of distance to try and use a Katon or Raiton, this is ridicules, I'll have to make a gamble and then make a b-line for some momentary cover or maybe smoke. Yeah smoke will work.' _Sasuke pondered as he parried the steel katana, yet again.

The boy drew his blade back behind his head for another vertical chop, Sasuke who usually hold the ninjato out in front of his a couple of inches above his head, just side stepped the steel length taking a healthy strip of skin from his left underarm. Sasuke with Ninjato in his right hand took a swipe at the other boy's windpipe who dodged at the last second, and jumped from this roof to another separated by a chasm of bricks and fire-escapes.

Sasuke quickly wove some hand seals for a signature technique one which the boy would be hard pressed to dodge at this distance.

**Katon: Gokaukyu no Jutsu!**

He spit the jutsu out with intense ferocity at the troublesome for, who for some reason didn't seem to be making a move or even any hand signs. After the steam had cleared it was obvious that the other teenager hadn't made it.

Sasuke turned around and barely dodged a blade supposed to slice him into, "Don't turn your back on me yet, sir broods-a-lot. We aren't even close to being done!"

**Yeah this was supposed to be something like the halfway point but no I'll finish the arc next chapter, so yeah.**

**I've also decided to make the story much shorter, originally planned to make this thing into a 3 or 4 part series but I think I can finish it in1, it's okay though it'll still be more than 120,000 words.**

**Well that's all. Review.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
